Perverso
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: Conjunto de One Shots con personajes de Naruto, copyright Masakishi Kishimoto XD. Contenido sexual explícito.
1. Cuando llegas así, llamándome Gaara

**Este es un fic escrito para mi amiga y compañera de escritos Mago de Oz/Queen of Darkness (Luthien en este fic).**

**Agradecimiento especial a Marieta Hime, ella corrigió el fic, la pereza me consumía. XD**

**Espero te guste...un Gaara un poco perverso para ti, Queen XD **

**

* * *

**

**Perverso.**

_-Gracias, Kankuro._ _Yo paso_ –fueron las palabras de Gaara antes de salir de la habitación dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

_-Temari, haz algo. _

_-Por favor, Kankuro, ya déjalo tranquilo._

_-No ha conocido mujer y tiene 18 años. ¡18 AÑOS!_ –gritó su hermano exasperado.

_-Kankuro. No hablarás en serio o ¿si?_

Temari era una mujer intuitiva, para ella no había necesidad de palabras con su hermano menor. No fue si no hasta un par de años que comenzó a comunicarse con ellos y ya sabía como entenderle.

Kankuro la miró interrogante, quizás la muy lista ya sabía de algo de su hermano.

_-Habla, Temari. Cuéntame y no te quedes callada._

Temari se sonrió y se giró en sus talones.

_-Tendrías que pagarme el favor… _

_-Si tiene que ver algo con el vago de Konoha, ¡ni lo sueñes!_

Temari hizo caso omiso de la cháchara de su hermano y se paseó pavoneándose por toda la habitación.

_-¡Que pena!_ –dijo aparentando tristeza- _Tu hermanito es tan…perverso_.

¿Perverso?... ¿Perverso? Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Pero, cómo lo sabía Temari. ¿Acaso ella lo había visto?

_-Kyaaaaaaaaa ¡Basta, Temari! Ahora mismo me dices que quieres y arreglamos cuenta._

_-Préstame tu departamento esta noche._

_-Ni lo sueñes…_

_-Bien, la pasaré aquí en mi habitación. Él entrara por la ventana, como cada noche que está en Suna y ustedes pasaran la noche escuchándome. Tú sin embargo, te quedarás con la duda de por vida._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo_ –repitió impaciente- _¡Tú ganas!_

Temari rió maliciosamente a su hermano.

-¡_Habla ya!_ –grita Kankuro y en ese preciso instante escuchan la puerta tocar.

Kankuro, entregado a la curiosidad, camina con estrépito hasta la puerta

-¿_Quién es?_ –grita fastidiado mientras abre la puerta solo un poco tratando de que el mensaje de "no molestar" llegue.

Lo recibieron los oscuros ojos y soñolientos del Nara junto a un sonoro bostezo.

_-Kankuro san… ¿Qué tal? …Tu hermana… -_masculló con la misma cara de aburrimiento que le caracterizaba.

Kankuro bufó molesto -_Te busca el vago de tu novio_

-_Que entre y se una a la diversión_… -exclamó Temari.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja y la miró interrogante.

-¿_Qué se traen entre manos?_ –preguntó el Nara.

-_Hoy dormimos en el apartamento de mi hermanito, ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Tsk…no quiero pescar una enfermedad_

_-¡Yo lo mato! _–gritó Kankuro apuntando ambas manos a la garganta del shinobi de la Hoja.

_-¡Calma pueblo!_ –se interpuso Temari entre su hermano y su novio que se mantenía inmutable- _Ya quietos que el show está por comenzar_.

Temari les invita con los dedos a seguirla. Kankuro nota como cada vez se acercan más a la habitación del Kazekage. Entran en la biblioteca contigua y la mira apartar un conjunto de libros, dando paso a un orificio entre ambas paredes, directo a la habitación de su hermano.

_-El show está por comenzar…_

Luthien, la muchacha dulce que por años ha sido estudiante de Kankuro aparece en la habitación del Kazekage, como siempre, como cada domingo.

Arregla con esmero los pergaminos colocados en el tokonoma y luego coloca un pequeño bonsai.

_-¡Listo!_ –la escuchan decir con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras los hermanos Sabaku No susurraban entre las paredes.

-_Temari, se puede saber que de especial tiene el hecho de que Luthien arregle la habitación de Gaara. Lo hace con la mía y la de todos los demás también. Su familia ha trabajado en la decoración de todos por años, es su tradición…_

_-¿Y ella también siempre pierde tanto tiempo contigo?_

-_Regularmente nunca estoy, al igual que Gaara ahora –_respondió Kankuro creyendo que su hermana le tomaba el pelo- _además es una niña. Demasiado inocente, creo que aún más que Gaara._

_-No es una niña_…-habló el Nara que se dio por aludido- _Gaara y yo no lo somos_.

-_Dale la mamila al nenito_ –se burló el marionetista del novio de su hermano.

-_Tsk_… _silencio_ –les interrumpió Temari, señalando a la habitación.

Luthien volvía con un Ikebana en las manos y la colocó cerca del bonsai, sonriendo por el resultado. Inmediatamente después, su sonrisa se enseria. Siente su presencia y no se atreve a girar. A pesar del tiempo juntos, aún tiembla ante su presencia. Se queda quieta esperando lo que sabía que iba a llegar.

–_Luthien_ – lo escuchó decir como en un susurro y el calor de su aliento le calienta la nuca, mientras la arena se escurría por entre la madera pulida del piso, imitando el zigzagueo de una serpiente.

Ella no reacciona sólo advierte los labios del hombre sobre su hombro ahora desnudo. Las manos del shinobi no pierden tiempo, buscan y encuentran. Por la cintura la toma apretándola contra él y con la mano derecha le toca el filo de la cadera con fuerza. Esa misma mano se desplaza presionando la piel hasta llegar a su cuello, con el pulgar tuerce el mentón hacia él y la besa con la misma ansia loca de sus caricias. Su boca extasiada se deja explorar.

Ella hace un intento fallido por mover sus brazos hacia él. También quiere sentirlo y tocarlo como tantas veces.

_-¡No!_ –su voz suena más a ruego que a negación y ella se deja hacer gustosa.

Cuando el Kazekage quiere algo, ella simplemente lo complace. Que haga lo que le de la gana. De todas maneras, ella va a ceder.

Gaara comienza a bajar por su cuello y sus manos habidas de deseo le sueltan el obi con maestría, pero no le quita el furisode. Sólo desnuda sus hombros y decide pasear su lengua entre uno y otro. Los labios del shinobi dibujan una sonrisa satisfecha en el ángulo formado por su clavícula y cuello y la succiona con aspereza marcándole la piel al tiempo que toma ambos senos ahora expuestos con una mano y los aprieta contra él.

Luthien grita de placer. Sabía que la ternura del shinobi duraba poco tiempo.

_-¿Por qué no me esperaste el domingo pasado?_ –Murmuró Gaara sosteniendo la piel aún con los dientes_- Sabes que debes esperarme aquí_.

_-Estuve aquí, pero Kankuro-san llegó y no me atreví…_

_-Debiste volver…_ -masculló mordiendo más fuerte.

_-¡Mis padres!_ –contestó la joven ahogando un grito más no por dolor.

En realidad, disfrutaba del castigo que le estaba infligiendo. De seguro pasarían meses para que los dientes del kazekage se borraran de su dermis. Sentía como la piel se abría paso con la presión de las perlas de su dueño.

_-Sabes que no debes desobedecer mis órdenes, Luthien…Luthien_ –repite paseando su nariz por la espalda femenina, oliendo como animal en celo.

Ella siente que la presión de su cintura se afloja y su mano izquierda baja a su entrepierna, levantándola hacia él. Ella se sostiene con la punta de los pies para evitar sostener su peso en esa mano torturadora.

_-¿Volverás a hacerlo, Luthien querida_? –susurra el shinobi con voz ronca, casi inaudible para los voyeristas.

_-¡No!_ –jadea involuntariamente.

_-¿Porqué?_

_-Porque lo deseas tú_

_-Buena respuesta_… -alardeó el shinobi dibujando una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Luthien siente continuar el descenso por sus costillas y siente la lengua del hombre tomar acción al recorrer por completo su espina dorsal con ahínco, lamiendo, degustando, saboreando, mordiendo. Los gemidos de la mujer marcan el descenso del shinobi.

Gaara dedica una eternidad a acariciar la parte interna de los muslos, mientras termina el recorrido de su lengua por la espalda de ella.

_-¡No!_ –grita cuando el shinobi le estampa una fuerte nalgada, dejando los cincos dedos marcados sobre sus glúteos.

_-Siento dañar tu hermosa piel que me enloquece…pero bien lo tienes ganado…Luthien (**)_

Otra vez repite su nombre despacio y otra vez ella cree morir por el sonido embriagante de su barítona voz. Con su boca borra las marcas, lamiendo y chupando.

Sigue camino al sur con su lengua mojada y enhiesta recorriendo sus muslos, mientras con sus dedos abre surcos de placer en la carne femenina. El placer la hace suspirar, gemir, jadear en descontrol.

Gaara toma las manos tendidas a ambos lados de la cadera de la mujer y succiona la parte interna de sus muñecas, en el punto exacto donde le late el pulso en descontrol. Él se da cuenta de que ella está al borde y sonríe malévolo. Es así como le gusta.

_-Sabes que no puedes acabar hasta que te lo ordene…Luthien…_

¿Por qué tiene que repetir mi nombre así?, piensa la mujer mientras muerde sus labios para reprimir su deseo, el que le hace latir su sexo, el que la hace gemir con delirio.

Lo siente despojarla de sus bragas, aún con el yukata a medio quitar. Introduce su cabeza entre las piernas y ellas las abre facilitando el acceso del hombre.

_-¡Kami! Tienes los muslos mojados_ –masculla Gaara mientras se relame gustoso_- debo arreglar este desorden. _

Sonríe. La misma sonrisa que la vuelve loca, esa que hace que sus labios liberen ese toque de perversión que la alucina.

Ella siente su boca recorrer el interior de sus muslos. La besa, chupa, lame, muerde aferrándola por las caderas y el deseo la hace estremecer.

Las manos del Kazekage buscan su sexo hambriento de él y lo cubre con su boca enloquecida que succiona con avidez y lujuria.

Ella gime y cierra los ojos, completamente rendida a él. Gaara la siente estremecerse convulsa y se detiene.

_-No te permito que lo hagas…no aún…_

La toma de las caderas y la hace bajar hacia él, besando cada milímetro de su piel mientras lo hace, hasta caer en el frío piso de madera. Él aprisiona su cuerpo con el de ella y se medio desviste.

Gaara no puede reprimir el deseo que siente y decide acabar de inmediato. Suelta un poco su yukata para dejar al descubierto parte de su blanquísima piel. Las gotas de sudor bajan maliciosas por el pecho del shinobi, el pelo pegado a sus sienes, los ojos maltrechos, la boca jadeante.

Luthien sabe lo que le gusta y disgusta al kazekage y decide jugar un poco con él.

En el estrecho espacio que le dejan las piernas del shinobi a cada lado de su cuerpo se atreve a bajar un poco, hasta quedar su miembro justo en la boca, busca sus ojos, lo toma por las caderas y sin más lo engulle. Le hace en una especie de beso suave y tierno, apenas un leve roce con los labios. La respiración del shinobi se agita, amedrenta y se estremece.

-_Kazekage sama_ –susurra sensualmente sabiendo lo que lograría con su atrevimiento.

_-¿Cómo me has llamado, Luthien? _–exclamó el shinobi abriendo sus atemorizantes ojos azules.

_-Kazekage sama_ –gime sensualmente haciendo que el calor de su aliento le llegue al sexo enhiesto de su amante.

-_Sabes bien que no me gusta que me llames así,_ mujer –dice con rabia mientras la besa forzando sus labios con su lengua.

Besos que subyugan. Boca que avasalla.

Cuando le hala el pelo, ella abre aún más su boca y se la entrega. Cuando la muerde, siente que enloquece.

Gime sin control sobre su boca y lleva las manos hacia las caderas del Kazekage para que baje a ella.

Gaara sonríe malévolo.

_-¿Tienes ganas de acabar, Luthien?_ –Susurra arrastrando las palabras- _muéstrame cuanto…_ -termina metiendo sus piernas entre las de ella, enfilando sus caderas hacia su centro.

La muchacha frota su sexo ardiente una y otra vez contra él, deseando el orgasmo pero sabiendo que aún no puede disfrutarlo. No hasta que él se lo ordene.

Él aprovecha que se está refregando contra él para mirarla a los ojos, sometiéndola. Ella le devuelve la mirada tenebrosa, él complacido.

_-Ya no voy a castigarte más, Luthien…prepárate para mí…_

¿Castigarla? La estaba volviendo loca de placer. Con desesperación ella eleva sus piernas hacia los hombros del pelirrojo. El perverso Kazekage no deja de imponerse y la mira mientras se pierde en ella. Sin aviso, se incorpora y de un solo golpe la penetra.

Embiste sin darle pausa ni sosiego. Ella alcanza su nivel y se mueven al mismo ritmo febril. Gaara siente que se descontrola, no puede parar. Jadea, suda y gime.

Nota como comienzan a temblar las manos de la mujer en sus hombros, se resbalan hasta caer detrás de su cabeza. Se le dilatan las aletas de la nariz y se llena la boca de saliva. Su piel se eriza. Sabe que no puede más.

_-¡Hazlo, ya!-_grita y su voz no suena a pedido, más bien a súplica. Sabe que tampoco puede esperar más.

_-¡Gaara! -_ suspira feliz, es momento de dejarse llevar.

Gaara la escucha gritar repetidamente su nombre, intercalando sonidos de complacencia que salen de su garganta y que producen una oleada de pequeños escalofríos a lo largo de la columna vertebral del shinobi.

El estallido de su orgasmo se confunde con el de él, perdiéndose en tiempo y espacio.

–_Adoro cuando acabas así, Luthien…llamándome por mi nombre…sin nada más._

*.*.*.*.*

_-¿Porque se supone que no me habías dicho nada, Temari?_ –Murmuró enrojecido el marionetista sin apartar su mirada del orificio en que acechaban la pareja de amantes- _Y yo que pensaba que ella era una niña inocente y mi hermano homosexual._

_-¿Temari? _

Al no recibir respuesta, el marionetista voltea su cara a ambos lados buscando a su hermana.

Justo detrás de él, en el suelo, una nota con las inconfundibles letras largas de su hermana:

"_Hasta mañana hermanito"_

* * *

_**(**) Marieta dice que bien ganado te lo tienes por no actualizar XD**_


	2. Atado a tu piel Kankuro

**_Al final he decidido hacer un conjunto de One-shots para mis amigas XD en un intento de saciar nuestros deseos, no tan ocultos, de transportarnos al mundo shinobi. _**

**_Este va dedicado a la princesa que me alegra las mañanas al recibirme con un cálido Hi! acompañado de miles de besos, abrazos y bromas. La misma que me hace olvidar que tengo trabajo y me refresca cuando el mismo me tiene al límite, la que me presiona para que escriba hasta querer volar a España para ahorcarla, la primera en leer cada uno de mis capitulos, porque siempre está ahi, a la espera y, la que me escribe diciendo "has escrito una barbaridad....es hierba, no hierva" jajajaja_**

**_Marieta Hime, con mucho cariño para ti, un one shot PERVERSO con Sabaku No Kankuro ***baba***_**

* * *

Kankuro era un hombre de dos caras. La cara pública, un ninja digno, capaz, conocedor y la mano derecha de su hermano, el Kazekage. La cara oculta, un hombre cuyo magnetismo animal volvía loca a más de una en la Aldea de Suna.

Yo, la hija única de un comerciante exportador de nuestra Aldea, tenía poco tiempo como para perderlo en amoríos sin significado. Me acostaba con quien me viniera en gana y punto. No iba a perder minutos de mi vida con hombres carentes del conocimiento necesario para saciar mi voraz apetito sexual. Prefería perderlo leyendo novelas extensas y profundas que alimentaran mi intelecto y me durmieran de puro cansancio.

Kankuro si que era un hombre para mí. Nuestros encuentros eran tan intensos como fugaces cargados de nuestras exageradas dosis de locura. El recuerdo de los momentos vividos a su lado, era lo más parecido a la felicidad que haya podido conocer en mi vida. Y tenía que ser específicamente con él.

Al final, sentí miedo de haber caído, como tantas otras mujeres, en las redes de sus expertos dedos manipuladores de chakra.

Un hombre para tantas, pero de ninguna. Así que, sin más, le dije que no podíamos vernos nunca más.

Ese era mi mayor secreto en el mundo. Jamás a nadie conté nuestros encuentros. Jamás nadie supo de ello. Su recuerdo solo estaba permitido salir a flote en la soledad de mi cuarto.

Y exactamente en el día de hoy, tres meses después de aquel fatídico día en que le dije adiós, cuando las hormonas hacen su jugada magistral y estoy tan débil, lo veo aparecer.

Cualquier persona que no le conociera como yo, no lo reconocería. No usaba ni su pintura, ni su traje shinobi. Llevaba una camisa negra al descuido y unos pantalones del mismo color. Le encantaba ese color y no se me ocurría porqué, siendo Suna un área tan calurosa. He de suponer que para él, los colores reflejan su trabajo, profundo, oscuro, secreto…

Kankuro se encontraba hablando con la recepcionista del restaurante y caminaba hacia una mesa justo al lado donde me encontraba. Para mi pesar, el cliente extranjero había solicitado la cuenta y ya nos retirábamos. Alcanza justo el tiempo suficiente para que me taladre con sus ojos. Corta de lleno mi mirada y la dirige hacia la mesera que tiene en frente. Me fastidio y furiosa le doy la espalda para salir del brazo del insípido cliente que me acompaña.

Al llegar al hotel me despido del viejo verde y entro en mi habitación, tomo una ducha y transito mi insomnio a través del cuarto en penumbras.

¡Maldita luna llena y sus rayos que se filtran a través de mi ventana! No puedo dormir. Su imagen me encadena. Se lo que debo hacer para tranquilizarme, pero no quiero. No quiero darle el gusto de tocarme por él.

Abro la puerta del balcón y camino hasta el límite. Percibo su olor de hombre tan cerca… respiro el aire salitre de mi tierra. La noche está fresca. Entremezclo mi flequillo en mis dedos y los dejo caer por mi cara, mi cuello, mis pechos, mi cintura. Me detengo. Alguien me mira. Lo siento.

-_Meiko…Amor…_ -le escucho decirme, con la voz aterciopelada, como en un susurro, como si no quisiera asustarme.

_-Kankuro… _

Sé que está ahí. A mi derecha, sentado en el balcón. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, cariño? Tu necesidad es grande.

Sigo de espalda para no verlo, prefiero imaginarte impaciente. Llevo mi mano a la nuca y giro mi cabeza hacia ambos lados para liberar la tensión del día.

A pesar del tiempo, de todo y de todos, hoy te deseo y hoy serás mío.

_-¿Crees que iba a quedarme tranquilo después de pavonearte frente a mi con esa imitación de vestido? Tan corto como para mostrarme tus piernas firmes y tan ajustado como para marcar tus nalgas insolentes._

Me río divertida y con la mano desato la coleta que amarraba mi cabellera oscura. Lo hago a posta porque sé bien que le gusta así, suelto y libre, igual que él.

– ¿_Sabes que te están viendo?_ –pregunta.

–_Siento tus ojos clavados en mí desde hace mucho tiempo, Kankuro_.

–_No soy sólo yo_ –dice y me sobresalto un poco.

Entreabro los ojos y lo veo. El maldito viejo verde me está mirando desde su habitación, en el edificio justo en frente del mío, detrás de una cortina transparente ¡El muy estúpido!

Kankuro se acerca y me rodea con los brazos. Gimo al sentir su dureza en mis nalgas. –_A tu derecha, un piso más arriba del nuestro_ –susurras en mi oído.

–_Sí, lo había visto ya. _

_-Entonces me lo haces a propósito para matarme de celos, ¿no?_

_-No tienes porqué, querido. No te pertenezco._

_-¿A qué coño viene eso, Meiko?_ –pregunta molesto mientras se arroja con enfado a la silla que está detrás de él.

Giro mi cabeza y le miro desde adelante –_No soy tu mujer, Kankuro. Somos amantes, no lo olvides._

Aprovecho y me relajo, dejando caer mis brazos en el barandal. Cruzo las piernas dejando ver más de lo que es prudente. Quiero provocarlo hasta volverlo loco.

_-¿Quieres explicarme la diferencia? _–me pegunta sin esconder la burla en su voz. Es un ninja, un hombre duro de roer y mantiene la mirada fija en mí.

_-Tienes mi cuerpo, no mi corazón…_

_-¿Corazón?... Meiko, cariño… esas simplezas no van contigo. El corazón es una metáfora barata para no decir la cabeza. No sonaría romántico. Al final, tu cabeza es quien decide lo que quiere. Y yo me he decido por ti. Y, tú, ¿Qué decides_?

El movimiento nervioso de sus dedos apoyados en las rodillas me da a entender que está en sus límites. Se agita y baja la cabeza.

_-¡Echas fuego por los ojos, mujer!_

_-¿Quieres entrar? _–le pregunto. Sé que me desea. Ya es buen tiempo para dejar de hacerse el fuerte y admitirlo.

En un instante se le velaron los ojos con una sombra de duda y en el momento siguiente desapareció.

_-No, déjalo que sufra._

_-¿Qué sufra?_ … –pregunto intrigada.

Se levanta sin tiempo para dejarme pensar. Mi piel se eriza al sentir sus dedos mágicos sobre mis brazos, recorrerlos completos, con pereza. Arriba y abajo. Me acaricia sin control. Sube y baja. Es el turno de su boca y me besa con locura. Como siempre lo ha hecho. Me mira un momento. Sus ojos... oscuros igual que su atuendo y su forma brusca de actuar. Me encantan esos ojos, parecería que pudiera perderme en ellos. Me gira y besa mi cuello desde atrás.

_-¿Qué hace el viejo verde?_ –me pregunta y noto una impresión que creía imposible en él. Está celoso. Su rostro está serio.

_-Nos mira_… -me río abiertamente y Kankuro enmarca una ceja- _se está masturbando_ –continuo.

Definitivamente está furioso. ¿Por qué? No sé y, siendo sincera, no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Va derecho al grano y sin preámbulos me gira hacia él nuevamente. Su boca abre mi ropa y se apodera de mis pechos. Sus formas siempre me sorprenden y a mi no me da la gana de resistirme. Disfruto mientras besa, lame, muerde y chupa. Y con cada acto, un nuevo espasmo y me roba un tramo de conciencia.

Sus manos alcanzan mis caderas y sin más me eleva hasta la baranda del balcón, abre mis piernas y las colocas sobre sus hombros.

El corazón retumbaba en mi pecho, mi respiración agitada, encendida como estaba, lo miré por última vez, un segundo tan intenso como efímero, antes de perderse entre mis piernas.

Su boca me subyuga. Me atormenta y me desarma. Su lengua acaricia mi sexo ardiendo de pasión por él. Lo siento respirar sobre mi latente sensibilidad. Siento que voy a volverme loca.

Con esfuerzo sobrehumano levanto la cabeza y enredo mi mano derecha en su pelo. Hago que me mire.

-_Kankuro…sube_ –imploro.

-_Espera…tengo sed_ –contesta.

Me sonríe con malicia mientras me mira con arrogancia. Sabe que he caído ante él. Levanto la cadera y me entrego.

-_Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces sáciate. _

Siento sus dedos dentro de mí, con caricias absolutas arreciando en movimiento. Me estremezco. Se levanta y lo veo relamerse como gato. Me sonríe. Quiere tenerme ya. Pero no voy a permitirlo. No hasta que me de la gana.

Le acaricio los hombros y me arrodillo manteniendo mi mirada en la suya. Quiero que me vea. Dejo caer mis manos andando por su cuerpo. Gime al saberte tocado, porque sí, yo sé de su cuerpo, lo he explorado hasta dejarlo exhausto.

Con necesidad imperiosa, llevo mi boca hasta su sexo. Paso mi lengua despacio por su glande hinchado. Tiembla. Lo engullo, succiono, lamo… él se desespera, me toma por los hombros y me da la vuelta.

Me apoyo con los brazos en el barandal y me apresto a recibirlo. Siento su aliento caliente en mi cabello. Entra en mí con la misma delicia de siempre. Despacio. Sé que lo hace con el mero deseo de acabar con mi paciencia. Lo hace así, disfrutando cada peldaño que me lleva hacia la culminación de mi deseo.

Su excitación aumenta, lo sé por el ritmo de su respiración. Está perdiendo el control. Me agarra los hombros y embiste profundo. Arqueo mi espalda y grito su nombre mientras muevo las caderas desenfrenada.

¿Su respuesta? Me tira del cabello, mi cabeza hacia atrás, sometida, indefensa.  
Con su boca en mi oreja, me susurra:

_-Él también está a punto de acabar…_

Pero ya no lo escucho. No puedo. Penetra más a fondo y con cada embiste un alarido que sale de mi boca. Aprieta mis senos sin cuidado mientras me parte en dos. Me late el vientre, los dedos de mis pies se tuercen, siento su semen caliente bañándome, escucho mi nombre a lo lejos y llega el silencio.

Lo siento levantarse de mi espalda. Aprovecho y me estiro como gata, doy un respingo y aparece una sonrisa de satisfacción en mis labios.

¿Por qué me apasionaba el shinobi? La respuesta a mi lado. Kankuro es un hombre. No los miembros asexuados del género masculino que conozco. Hombres sin calor, sin sangre en las venas. Kankuro olía a hombre, actuaba como hombre y me amaba como hombre. Por eso me perturbaba las hormonas y hundía mis pensamientos en un mal confuso de amalgamas de colores.

-¿_Quieres que lo mate?_ –me pregunta como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Le sonrío. Me divierte verlo así, celoso.

-_Aún no, cariño. Estará ahí mañana en la noche, mirándonos por la ventana, al igual que tú conmigo. Déjalo que sufra_.

-¿_Estaré aquí_? –me sondea la pregunta para que capte. Me tiene y lo sabe, ¡Qué más da!

_-Cuando quieras, donde quieras y como quieras…Yo también me he decidido._

Termino de decir en un susurro, caminando despacio hacia la habitación, contoneando mis caderas. Sé que va a seguirme, porque lo conozco. Es un hombre dominante y yo me juego la vida por hacerle creer que me tiene dominada.

* * *

**_Para el próximo, espero complacer a mi "pana" Ichi (Deidara)...Yo! Ichi XD_**


	3. El arte es una explosión, Deidara

**Yo! Ichi...Aquí está tu oneshot de PERVERSO con el Akatsuki de las tres lenguas Deidara XD**

**Espero complacerte mi niña de los reviews preciosos XD Una de mis primeras lectoras y asidua seguidora. **

**Nota: Me ha enviado un par de facturas de su psiquiatra porque dice que yo debo pagárselas! No fair honey!**

* * *

Son las 6:00pm. El sol está por decir adiós y una sonrisa asoma por fin desde su interior. Ha sido una semana larga, pero parece que se termina.

Menuda mierda se le ocurría a su profesor para un fin de semana.

Había quedado con su amiga Sikiu para construir el ensayo sobre arte que le tocaba construir. Y ahí estaba ella, sin saber si quiera por donde comenzar.

Rima se alborotó su pelo lacio con ambas manos. Elevó los ojos caramelo y volvió a ver la gigantesca ave sin vida. Nada. No tenía que escribir. La escultura no le transmitía un solo pensamiento que valiera la pena plasmar.

-¡_Soy una completa insensible!_ –Gritó sin percatarse de la figura que estaba detrás de ella- _Ni siquiera se me ocurre la primera frase. A ver que tal esta… es un ave grande y blanca de arcilla primaria pura, mejor conocida como Caolín y su fórmula es __Al__2__Si__2__O__5__(OH)__4__ ó Al__2__O__3__2SiO__2__2H__2__O._

_-Vaya, conozco muy pocas personas que saben que es arcilla, qué tipo y cuál es su fórmula química. De hecho, el caolín es único en su clase._

Ella se giró nerviosa hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Allí, tras una hermosa combinación de cristales y mármoles, Rima vio al hombre que llenaba sus noches de insomnio.

No conocía su nombre, pero le había visto muchas veces con su amigo pelirrojo. El azar quiso que se encontraran ese preciso día cuando sus ideas estaban de viaje por otro océano.

_-¿Disculpa?_ –respondió sumida en un pequeño y placentero letargo.

-_Es que te escuché hablar y pensé que lo hacías conmigo. ¿Te he importunado?_ –respondió desde atrás.

_-No…en lo absoluto. En realidad, discutía conmigo misma sobre una tarea de la cual no tengo la menor idea._

_-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti_? –dijo sutilmente mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

_-Debo realizar un estúpido ensayo, sobre una estúpida escultura y resulta ser que es esta estúpida ave horrenda_.

_-Interesante…cuéntame más_ –invitó el susodicho.

_-Verás…el profesor insiste en que el arte debe sentirse. Asignó a cada estudiante un ejemplo de arte y a mi me ha tocado esta ave gigantesca._

_-Eso es fácil…sobretodo para ti, que eres una científica. Una materia de relleno en tu carrera, no debe ser problemas para alguien que se enfrenta al estudio de la composición, estructura y propiedades de la materia._

¿Cómo lo sabía? Quizás la bata de laboratorio la delataba. Era una estudiante de química molecular en ese recinto académico desde hace apenas dos años.

Rubio de bellos y expresivos ojos azules. Parecía lo que ella llamaba un "niño bien", pero su cara traviesa y desfachatez al hablar le delataban. Aún más su vestimenta, larga y negra con nubes rojas, y sus uñas pintadas de negro dándole un aire de subcultura underground (*).

_-¿Y para ti no? Eres artista…_

_-Sí, lo soy. Escultor, para ser franco._

_-¿Y qué piensas sobre este adefesio horrendo?_

_-¡Qué puedo pensar! Lo he hecho yo…_

De pronto, el aire dejó de llenar sus pulmones y la sangre le subió a la cara.

_-¡Soy una estúpida! Disculpa, no ha sido mi intención ofenderte, aunque no creo que la ofensa valga, ya que se de Arte tanto como de Relaciones Humanas. Lo siento mucho en verdad._

_-No tienes porqué. En realidad, me niego a creer que una mujer como tú, hermosa y culta, no pueda sensibilizarse ante las manifestaciones estéticas. _

¡Vaya palabrerío innecesario! De sólo verlo, sabía lo que era una real manifestación del arte viviente.

_-En verdad no sé apreciar el arte…soy una negada para ello._

_-¿Te gustaría apreciar el arte en tu propia piel?...Me refiero a…_

_-Sí, claro, es una metáfora. Por supuesto, en verdad me ayudarías mucho_ –contestó, pero cuán equivocada estaba.

_-Muy bien. Acompáñame a mi estudio._

Otro hombre, su amigo pelirrojo de apariencia infantil se acercó al rubio de pelo largo y le susurró algo al oído.

-¿_Qué se supone que haces? _–dijo Sasori por lo bajo.

_-Enseño arte, aunque en realidad es poco lo que haya que enseñarle a una mujer tan hermosa.-_susurró con voz melosa-_ Tengo derecho a divertirme un poco, ¿No crees?_

_-¿Divertirte? ¿Con la pseudo-científica?_ –Inquirió el pelirrojo- _Debemos volver al escondite de Akatsuki. Pain sama nos permitió salir por dos días esta vez y llevamos dos y medio. Cuando lleguemos el infierno se nos vendrá encima_.

-_Sasori…desaparece con tus marionetas a otra parte. Enseñaré arte pura y real a alguien que desea apreciarlo._

_-¡Una hora y nos vamos! –_exclamó el otro.

La joven pudo escuchar y se sintió aludida –_Mira, gracias…no es necesario, ya veré como me las apaño sola. _

_-Deidara…_-le ofreció su mano enguantada a modo de saludo.

_-Rima_-contestó y se dejó guiar por aquella mano generosa.

*.*.*.*

Caminaron cien metros por entre los edificios que alojaban el museo universitario y salieron para tomar un sendero estrecho y húmedo que atravesaba longitudinalmente el edificio de Ciencias. ¡Esa era la razón por la que le veía siempre!

-_Por qué se supone que usa arcilla ha sabiendas de que la escultura no durará mucho tiempo, es decir, porque no lo haces en madera o piedra como los demás artistas_ –

Las inquietudes de la científica distaban mucho de ser artísticas y su yo "químico" se puso de relieve.

_-Yo diría que lo hago para hacer momentáneo el placer de quien sienta mi arte…Verás algunos consideran el arte como eterna, yo entiendo que es efímera y se debe disfrutar mientras se tiene a la mano. _

_-¡Vaya, Que profundo! _–contestó sin ocultar la sorna.

Atravesaron el jardín central del Ala Este y tomaron el camino de la izquierda. Luego se adentraron entre la maleza alta de un camino casi inexistente, quizás por la falta de tráfico, y allí, al final de esa callejuela, un edificio donde se leía claramente "Akatsuki es arte"

_-Te había visto por aquí antes, con un joven alto moreno._

_-Sí, ese era mi novio de hace tres años. Terminamos._

_-Lo siento…_

-_Descuida, después de tanto tiempo das demasiadas cosas por hechas, el matrimonio incluido. Pero no es lo que quiero, no por ahora. Sólo tengo veinte años. _–Respondió mirando al cielo.

_-Tú pareces la típica mujer seria cuyo único objeto en la vida es casarse y tener hijo._-objetó el rubio tratando de adentrarse un poco más en la vida de esa mujer.

_-Y lo soy. Pero necesito desarrollar algunas ideas antes de sentar cabeza. Él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar mis condiciones y creo que lo más lógico en esta situación era poner distancia entre los dos y dejar que el espacio actúe. ¿Tú que opinas?_

_-No soy muy dado a las relaciones largas… si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista, entonces realmente no siento tanto el que hayas terminado con tu novio._

Ella no pudo evitar el sonrojo y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado ocultándolo. Respiró profundo varias veces en busca de recuperar la cordura.

A él le bastó con sonreírle para que sintiera un hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Rima se quedó helada y luego de cinco segundos, le devolvió la sonrisa. Nunca en su vida había visto un hombre tan sexualmente atrayente.

¡Ese hombre emitía feromonas en cantidades industriales!

_-Y ¿qué es lo que deseas a corto plazo?_-preguntó el rubio quitando con un brazo el último ramo que le impedía el paso hacia lo que ella llamaría un almacén.

El edificio sencillo casi no se distinguía entre los majestuosos edificios de las diferentes facultades.

_-En realidad, quiero desarrollar un método teórico con el cual las propiedades de las moléculas en procesos químicos puedan ser documentados y llevar esas teorías a las aulas._

_-¡Uh!_

_-No te burles…_

_-No es burla, es admiración._

-….

La estudiante de química suspiró por lo alto. Un simple intercambio de palabras fue capaz de despertar su interés en él. Dos desconocidos a kilómetros de distancia en sus aspiraciones, ¿pueden sentirse atraídos sin haberse conocido previamente?

_-Lo tuyo es la química, ¿ne? ¿Qué tal Matemáticas?_ –preguntó el rubio en forma de broma depositando la llave en la puerta de caoba barnizada al natural.

_-Me apasiona, ¿por qué?_

_-Tengo una hipótesis… El aumento del deseo es directamente proporcional a la tensión sexual que te cause una persona sumada a la atracción física._

_-No es una hipótesis, es Tesis_ –respondió ella, sorprendiéndose de su nueva conducta desinhibida.

El aire rural de los alrededores de aquel pequeño edificio de un piso, le impedían imaginar la belleza interior del lugar. Al atravesar el umbral, Rima pudo observar el contraste entre los muebles en pino natural y las paredes blanco inmaculado. El poco mobiliario estaba postrado en la pared. Al parecer no recibía muchas visitas y, si lo hacía, no podían ser más de cuatro personas o quedarían de pies. Al final del ala derecha, una enorme mesa rectangular cubierta por un manto blanco en lo que parecía su mesa de trabajo.

-_Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a aprender a sentir el arte. ¿No es así? –_dijo esbozando la más inocente de las sonrisas.

_-Si_ –respondió insegura, mientras él le conducía hasta la mesa amplia.

_-Bien, recuéstate, en un momento te explico_. –Ella accedió sin poner resistencia, mascullando entre dientes por el horror al notar como la arcilla esparcida en el piso manchaba sus zapatos negros.

No estaba segura de lo que haría pero algo muy adentro la obligaba a seguir.

_-Voy a enseñarte como se hace una escultura en arcilla_ –Explicó Deidara como si de una asignatura se tratara-_Desde tiempos inmemoriales el hombre ha tenido la necesidad y la oportunidad de esculpir para dejar su legado por el mundo expresando las cosas, hechos o personajes de ese tiempo. _

Ella le prestaba toda la atención que se había ganado tras comenzar con su explicación.

_-En un principio, lo hacían en barro o madera. Ahora es posible utilizar muchos materiales. Tú eres la experta en química y lo sabes mejor que yo _–sonrió girando su cabeza hacia ella.

Nadie podría imaginar la cara que puso Rima al momento que el Akatsuki dejó caer la bata negra al piso revelando un torso masculino, bien formado, pero sobre todo, desnudo. El rubor le cubrió la cara de vergüenza.

La apreciación había sido acertada. Ese hombre era un pecado para sus sentidos y el muy maldito estaba conciente del interés que suscitaba en la estudiante de química.

-_La escultura es capaz de representar la forma humana y expresar las concepciones suprasensibles del hombre o reproducir artísticamente un animal o cualquier otro objeto_ –siguió explicando -_En este caso, trabajaremos un cuerpo humano_.

El lustre de su torso y los ademanes provocadores de sus manos al hablar, le hacían aún más interesante.

Esos pícaros ojos azules y brillantes dejaban entrever su carácter travieso y Rima estaba dispuesta a olvidar sus preceptos morales por un momento y aventurarse con él.

-_Siempre uso arcilla, ¿Porqué? Porque es el único elemento en lo que es el único tipo de escultura en el que sólo se usan las manos. Moldearemos un cuerpo, ¿te parece?_

_-Sí, como quieras_ –contestó ajena a las verdaderas intenciones del ninja Rango S

Rima pensó que se desmayaría en el justo momento en que Deidara se giró hacia ella. ¡Por Dios!, ¿por qué razón hacía eso? O, ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de la turbación que le provocaba la forma malévola en que movía su larga melena rubia?

_-Excelente…en este caso no usaré arcilla…usaré tu piel._

No le dio tiempo a contestar. En segundos, su bata de laboratorio junto a toda su ropa estaba en el piso. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No tenía idea.

Ella no pudo negarse a despojarse de cada prenda hasta quedar sin obstáculos que cohibieran las manos expertas del escultor, ni al placer que sus caricias proponían en nombre del arte.

-_Lo primero que hago es preparar la arcilla con agua, pero sería un desperdicio con tu hermosa piel_ –añadió mientras la hacía girar de espaldas y derramaba aceite tibio sobre su piel.

_-Yo, te voy a hacer sentir el arte… _

Rima se dejó llevar rindiéndose a esa búsqueda constante de piel.

_-Relájate_ –le ordenó y a ella le pareció una estupidez ya que todos los gestos del rubio eran tan naturales y tan sutiles que resultaba difícil no relajarse ante su presencia.

Empezó a dibujar círculos, rayas, espirales en su espalda y las protuberancias turgentes de sus senos aplastados por la mesa. Sus caricias la enloquecieron al punto del desvarío.

-_Lo primero que hace un escultor es tantear lo que va a trabajar. Me gusta cerrar los ojos y descubrir lo que esconde el material a través de mi tacto. Por eso te estoy percibiendo con mis dedos…tu piel derrocha calor. Estás temblando y tu piel expele un rocío azucarado que quiero probar_.

-_Esto no es arte…esto es_… -contestó nerviosa mientras sentía las palmas ávidas pasar por debajo de los brazos y aprisionar sus pechos.

_-¿Erotismo? Según su definición también es arte…no tan explotado como la pintura, pero es una fuerza artística igual, que anima a despertar el" yo" sexual de cada ser humano._

El lenguaje casi obsceno que utilizaba el ninja no hacía más que incrementar las ganas de que la tocase un poco más.

Las manos de Deidara recorrieron su cara con dulzura extrema, bajaron a su cuello y lo sujetaron mostrándole la agónica tortura de perder oxígeno por pasión. Metía los dedos en la boca de Rima y la exploraba. La misma boca que los succionó y los dejó ir al gemir cuando sus dedos dibujaban la forma de su oreja izquierda.

No supo cuando pasó, pero parecía que las palmas de sus manos tuvieran lenguas, lenguas que besaban su espalda y su cintura, variando la intensidad y el ritmo, haciendo que se retorciera de gozo.

Rima se sentía indefensa ante las sensaciones que despertó en ella y cuando apretó sus nalgas con fuerzas, no pudo detener su cuerpo y elevó una plegaria para que parara.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y lo escuchaba jadear. ¿También sentía lo mismo? Se giró y para su agrado instintivo, su sexo estaba enhiesto y amenazaba con romper la tela del pantalón que lo aprisionaba sin piedad.

La giró con fuerza para quedar recostada sobre su espalda, ella cedió gustosa y dejó caer una mano inocente sobre el pantalón de él rozando su masculinidad.

Sumergida por completo en la danza de lenguas que le bañaban el vientre, le manipulaban los pezones y el interior de sus muslos, abrió las piernas, entregada irremediablemente a la codicia que produce el placer.

_-Mi percepción del arte es inequívoca y la refuto con quien sea…_

Con una mano abrió sus labios vaginales e introdujo dos dedos de la otra en su sexo anegado en humedad.

_- El arte es una explosión... _

Las manos de Rima apretaron las sábanas, entregándose al ansia primitiva de tenerlo. Inclusive la presión que ejercía con manera desmedida sobre su intimidad la hizo temblar de manera irracional.

Deidara se regocijaba ante su belleza, parecía una ninfa con sus cabellos desparramados sobre la mesa.

_-El arte es efímero..._-sumó en un jadeo intenso.

El hombre detiene la tortura momentánea y la suelta para observarla jadeando por él. Lo escucha reír mientras su moralidad se va a pique y desabrocha su pantalón para poder admirar con devoción su miembro viril.

Rima contemplaba las venas inflamadas y su glande húmedo y rojo. Ella elevó los ojos para ver su expresión rebosante de lujuria.

_-Como el erotismo_…-alcanza a decir el asesino y calla, cierra los ojos.

Ahora es Rima quien ríe al percibir su turbación.

Nuevamente la mano y lengua derecha del hombre invaden su interior, entrando sin dificultad, resbalando y ella eleva las caderas deseosa. La izquierda la recorre bañada en su flujo mojando su vientre y sus senos.

Rima no recuerda en que momento Deidara lanzó su primer gemido, pero si recuerda como tensaba su cuerpo a cada explosión de placer que le llegaba de todo el cuerpo y salía por la piel suave y recubierta de nervios de su hombría.

_-Porque un orgasmo es arte_…-gimió apretando los dientes.

Lo lamía, pasándole la lengua con lentitud desde la base hasta el glande, jugueteando con su saliva y las gotas de líquido seminal que se escapaban juguetonas por el glande.

_-¡Voy a explotar!_ –gritó ella y él se movió en su boca y mano histéricamente como poseído por una fuerza brutal.

Ella apretó su sexo empalmado de deseo cohibido palpitando en su mano.

_-Ya eres un arte querida…-_gritó mientras sucumbía eufórico al embiste de la suave mano que le subyugaba.

Rima recuperó su respiración momentos después de alcanzar el orgasmo. Abrió los ojos y en su rostro relajado se resbaló una lágrima traicionera.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia su vientre, ahora sereno, y sonrió.

Allí justo encima del líquido espeso derramado en su vientre, resbalaba inquieta una pequeña y blanca paloma, réplica exacta de su objeto de estudio.

Aprisionó la paloma en su mano derecha y acarició con la izquierda la huella imborrable que el escultor había dejado sobre ella…_Sí, Deidara chan, la escultura es arte que se crea con las manos…_

* * *

**(*) Góticos.**

**En proyecto: HidanRumiko(Ruthialice), NarutoYume(AmyBlack), ****ShinoTamiko, ItachiNatsuki, Entre hermanos. **

**Esos son los que están en agenda por ahora XD **

**Besos con sabor a chocolate **


	4. Adicto a ti, Kiba

_**Regalo de Navidad para mi amiga María...María espero que te guste mi cielo. No es tan "perverso" como los demás, yo lo describiría como sutil y delicioso.**_

_**Las mordidas son delicias, tanto que podemos hacer adictos a ellas...O, ¿Me equivoco, Kiba?**_

_**La maestra del arte digital Rama me ha hecho un tremendo regalo de navidad ilustrando este Kiba OC, el que a su vez ha servido de regalo para Marieta quien hacia tiempo me había comentado que esta era una ilusión suya. En mi profile hay un link para mi página en Devianart, ahí podrán ver la preciosa imagen.**_

_**Gracias, Rama por hacer que para ambas esta sea una navidad más...perversa XD**_

* * *

Soy adicto a ti, María…

Lo confieso y no me apena...

Y lamerte la piel…

Y besarte…comerme tu saliva, perderme en tu boca ávida de lascivia…besarte hasta que no puedas respirar, con besos profundos que te roben la respiración.

Y morderte…Quiero morder tus labios divinos hasta hacerte sangrar. Porque esa es mi raza, soy un can que muerde para sentir.

Es así como te someto a mí, María, con mis dientes…besando cada milímetro de tu piel. Succionando hasta dejarte las huellas de mi pasión por ti.

Me fascina recorrerte con mi boca desde el cuello, hasta la perfecta curva que forman tus hombros y detenerme para quedarme ahí tan solo un instante. Si, en tu cintura escapular, tus hombros…

Sí. María, morderte ahí. Porqué es en ese punto donde me pierdo y me encuentro, muero y nazco.

Y es que adoro tus hombros, María. Amo besarlos, chuparlos, succionarlos, adoro cuando juego con mi lengua y mis dientes, haciéndole un culto a tu piel de seda. Tu bien sabes cómo… a veces los dientes a veces mi lengua, a veces ambos…

Quiero morder y traspasar tu tez desnuda con mis dientes y dejarte la marca de mi deseo travieso. Dar rienda suelta a mis instintos y despertar los tuyos.

¿Cómo hacer para resistirme a morderte? No quiero, ¡maldición!, no puedo…

Sí, María, quiero morderte para escribirme en tu piel.

Y disfrutarte cuando cierras los ojos tras sentir mis perlas en tu piel.

Lentamente, como si en cada embiste de mis dientes te arrancara el alma.

Y cuando abres la boca…Kami, ¡tu boca! Bendita boca que me hace sentir el calor del placer y la humedad de la gloria y me invita a embriagarme con el sabor de tu boca.

Y con ella vuelves a abrir tus ojos, palpitantes de complicidad y yo me pierdo y me vuelvo loco.

De ti nace un suspiro. ¿Lo sientes, María? ¿Verdad que te gusta así?

¿Quieres más? ¿En serio? ¿Deseas que vuelva a morderte?

¡Kami! Tú lo pediste y lo sabes, voy a absorberte entre mis dientes mujer.

Si, grita María, pide por más…Grita mi nombre hasta que te quedes sin voz.

Déjame seguir, María…Déjame seguir amándote así, por detrás, para morder tus hombros, tu nuca…y bajar por tu espalda recorriendo aquella gota de sudor que se escurre y al igual que esa gota penetrar tu piel y encontrar el sendero de tu gruta imponente.

Mientras mis manos encuentra la paz que tus senos regalan para luego saciarme de toda tu piel, y extasiado y feliz, esparcir sin límites el manantial inagotable de mis ganas

Y así dormirme...caliente y húmedo dentro de ti.


	5. Ofrenda para JashinSama

**_Un nuevo episodio perverso entre el demonio de ojos violetas, adorador de Jashin-Sama, Hidan y Rumiko (OC)_**

**_Con mucho cariño dedicado para Ruth Alice. Espero llene tus expectativas, mujer hermosa. _**

* * *

No sabía como había llegado hasta ese lugar de miedo. Ella, una ex ninja de la Aldea Oculta de las Fuentes Termales, había decidido salir de esa tierra de débiles para tratar de hacer su propia vida. Tenía seis meses que había dejado su aldea viajando sin rumbo fijo.

Hacía una semana que había llegado a ese sombrío y oscuro lugar. Eran los restos de lo que parecía un templo, no tenía inscripción ni señal de que alguien lo visitara, excepto por un espacio donde había una especie de mesa de piedra rodeada de una espesa madeja de árboles. La luz del lugar era tan vaga que siempre parecía de noche si no fuera por los milimétricos rayos de sol que se colaban de entre la maraña. Para acceder a ese pequeño lugar era necesario hacer uso de diversas habilidades, ya que la apertura era pequeña, angosta y llena de ramas con espinas.

El lugar estaba dotado de una belleza oscura, pero encantadora.

A pesar de lo terrorífico del lugar, no sentía la menor inquietud.

Y ahora, más que nunca, amaba la soledad.

Así que, sin más, se dedicó a vivir en ese inhóspito lugar, teniendo como única compañía sus recuerdos de infancia. Le había tomado el gusto de vagar por los alrededores, comer en la aldea próxima vecina, y volver a dormir en esa mesa de piedra. En realidad, esperaba morir muy pronto.

En la mañana de aquel día se despertó y lo que vieron sus ojos la atormentaron hasta lo indecible. Delante de ella, sentado en cuchillas junto al grueso tronco de árbol que servía de silla, un hombre alto con el pelo plateado peinado hacia atrás recitaba unos rezos que le parecieron fantasmales.

Rumiko trató de levantarse del la mesa pero la mano, grande y áspera de aquel hombre, la detuvo.

-_Tú eres la ofrenda de mi dios, Jashin-Sama_ –habló el hombre con voz profunda.

_-¿De qué hablas?_ –preguntó incrédula con el miedo carcomiéndole los huesos.

_-Estás sobre el altar que he erigido para alabar a Jashin-Sama y, como tal, deberás perecer en su honra. _

La joven negaba con la cabeza sin entender lo que el apuesto hombre de pecho desnudo le decía.

-_Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué he hecho yo aparte de dormir aquí un par de días? Digo, no es para tanto, señor…Si le he faltado al respeto a su dios, entonces estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario, pero, por favor, no me mate. Hace poco que lo perdí todo y_….

El hombre levantó la vista hasta ella y la observó detenidamente. Era una muchacha muy hermosa en verdad. La había conocido en una inusitada e inesperada mañana inmemorable, agobiado de los problemas entre su grupo, Akatsuki, y su compañero de equipo. Aquel lugar era el único que le proporcionaba paz interior, y aquella bella mujer le serviría la paz que su cuerpo, hastiado de amarse en solitario, reclamaba.

Rumiko era una hermosa mujer de ojos de ensueño, pelo negro a los hombros y apenas sobrepasaba la mayoría de edad. Lo decían sus imponentes colinas que ostentosas se elevaban sin miedo a la gravedad, lo decía el brillo de sus ojos y la sedosidad de su piel sin ninguna rugosidad.

Y decidió ascender cada uno de los peldaños de ese templo virgen que sería suyo, olvidando por completo el pacto que había hecho con Jashin en ese templo derruido del que nadie se ocupa, ni nadie rezaba.

_-Tu nombre…_

_-Rumiko…Watsumara Rumiko._

_-__Rumiko, dentro de mí existen dos pasiones que se relacionan muy intensamente: mi devoción por Jashin Sama y mi sexualidad._

Ella lo miró profundamente y se perdió en sus ojos violetas.

_-Voy a hacerte probar de ambas. V__oy a redimir tu cuerpo y luego te mataré como Jashin Sama ordena._

Rumiko tembló de impotencia, ira y desconcierto. Tenía delante de sí a un monstruo, pero no entendía por qué no se atrevía si quiera a hacer el intento de escapar.

-¿_Redimirme?_ –preguntó casi sin fuerzas.

_-Sí… voy a desflorar tu cuerpo para que alcance__s el paraíso_ -dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa que a Rumiko le pareció hermosa.

_-¡Yo no quiero pecar! __¡Debo llegar virgen al matrimonio!_

-¿_Matrimonio?_ -gritó riendo con malicia- _niña, vas a morir este mismo día, así que la oportunidad de casarte queda nula_ –contestó prácticamente cantando lo que decía-

-…

_-Respecto a pecar, creo que tengas razón, eso sí lo __harás, pero te aseguro que conmigo vas a alcanzar el cielo_ –contestó con sorna llevándose el flequillo que caía en su frente hacia atrás.

-…

_-¿Virgen? __Eso ya lo sabía, si no lo fueras, no podrías ser ofrenda para mi dios_ –puntualizó emitiendo otra imponente risa que retumbó en el lugar. Rumiko se quedó en una pieza, mientras por sus mejillas bajaban algunas lágrimas traicioneras- _No te preocupes por ello…voy a adorar tu cuerpo y en lo adelante me adoraras a mí y a mi dios. _

Rumik emitió un suspiro lánguido y con trinada voz dijo - _Perdónalo, Dios mío, que no sabe lo que hace._

Hidan, que hasta el momento estaba tranquilo, empezó a inquietarse violentamente y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-_Te aseguro que sé muy bien lo que hago y como lo hago. Yo haré que me adores, Rumiko._

_-No adoraré a nadie que no sea mi Dios… _

_-¿Católica? Religión de ineptos y débiles que se dejan manipular. Yo creo en Jashin Sama._

_-__Que insolencia…_

_-Si yo fuera tú, trataría de mantenerme lo más callada posible. Enojarme no es una buena opción, querida_ –contestó el shinobi con voz ronca y baja, arrastrando las palabras, provocando que un cosquilleo de terror le recorriera el cuerpo.

Con un movimiento rápido, el ninja hizo resbalar la capa negra de flores rojas, luego sus interiores hasta quedar totalmente expuesto a ella.

Hidan se acercó a la indefensa muchacha y de un tirón rasgó las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo. La muchacha volvió a temblar y trató de cubrir su anatomía expuesta con ambas manos, pero cuando sintió la frialdad de los dedos del ninja sobre sus muñecas, obligándola a mostrarse al natural, no pudo evitar un cosquilleo pícaro en la piel. Hidan miró la erizada piel de la muchacha, subió sus ojos hacia los pechos vanidosos y se deleitó con la imagen, casi en cámara lenta, de la elevación de los pezones femeninos al sentir el roce de sus manos. Y esa sensación no hizo más que aumentar su deseo por ella.

Aún apoyado sobre las muñecas, el ninja se elevó hasta colocarse encima de la mujer. Él no había estado con una virgen anteriormente y se sintió dichoso de reposar su impía desnudez sobre la calidez de ese cuerpo inmaculado. Ahora era él quien se erizaba de puro placer.

El cielo se volvió gris y Rumiko miró desde abajo aquel hombre, y desde esa posición no le pareció un demonio humanizado. Aquel hombre, con su cuerpo desnudo, enmarcado por la tenebrosidad del cielo lóbrego, se veía muy atractivo, sexualmente atractivo.

Hidan esbozó una sonrisa sensual y, como si de un ángel se tratase, extendió sus alas y bajó violentamente hacia ella apoderándose de su boca, besándola con furia y pasión.

El deseo de Rumiko por entregarse a ese hombre empezó a crecer y se maldijo por ello. Pidió clemencia a su dios y al parecer sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Intentó quedarse quieta, sin moverse y se encontró esperando por sentir.

Y ahora fueron sus ojos los que clamaron por fuego y el veneno dentro de su alma se esparció.

Sonrió para él, como un ángel, con gracia celestial. Hidan no fue capaz de manejar esta expresión, era demasiado buena para él. Peor aún cuando sintió las yemas ahora cálidas de sus manos tocar su rostro con ternura.

-_Por favor, mientras me tomes, no me hagas daño…ve despacio y luego haz de mi lo que quieras_ –susurró la joven mujer entregada a su naciente deseo.

Y el criminal clase S pensó, que con ese pequeño toque, ella le había borrado la vida.

Al principio hizo un esfuerzo para sacudir esta pesadilla de su alma, pero no le valió de nada porque terminó perdiéndose completamente.

Que bueno era todo ello. El morbo de lo prohibido, el mundo gótico, oscuro, lo desconocido…quizás hasta la religión que ella seguía tenía parte de lo hermoso de todo aquello, al transmitir que el sexo era sucio y pecaminoso.

Rumiko se dejó ceñir al fulgor del demonio que abrazaba y por él sintió cúmulo de pasiones tan intensas a través de ese cuerpo esculpido, esas facciones de ángulos fuertes y del misterioso embrujo que le rodeaba.

El amor dictaba su condena, moriría de todas maneras, así qué, por qué no dejar libre su propio demonio encadenado, desafiando sus creencias. No era su culpa si se había enamorado de su propia muerte.

Y así, envueltos en ese milagroso anonimato, fueron libres de amarse sin temor a nada ni a nadie.

Hidan volvió a extenderse sobre ella y aprisionó con ambas manos las copas bronceadas que se levantaban altivas coronadas por los pezones erguidos. No pudo contenerse ante la invitación y los lamió cubriéndolos de saliva.

Una de sus manos bajó a su vientre y luego serpenteó deslizándose entre su pubis empapado ante la apremiante instigación del shinobi. Allí sus dedos encontraron aquella hendidura cálida y virgen, perfecta para que pudieran hundirse.

_-Despacio_ –ella insistió.

Él se detuvo y volvió a subir su mano hacia ella para recorrerla entera, con caricias que a ella le parecieron deliciosas.

Al instante, una lengua diligente le recorrió la boca, sus orejas, su cuello y Rumiko no pudo evitar gemir, como tampoco pudo evitar acariciar aquella piel eternamente blanca.

Ella quiso imitarlo y besó la tez expuesta de su cuello. Hidan se giró y la miró con ojos de espanto sintiendo una congoja que le invadió el alma. Nunca antes alguien le había tocado con aquella ternura, ni besado de esa manera tan delicada, sin siquiera saber besar. Esa bella muchacha estaba dispuesta a entregarse a su verdugo, a él.

Él volvió a besarla conduciendo su lengua dentro de las cálidas profundidades de su boca, ahogándola en su saliva.

La mano de Hidan bajó por su espalda posesivamente hasta llegar a sus nalgas. La elevó hacia él y embistió deliberadamente para que ella pudiera sentir su firmeza. Ella gimió y el sonido hizo eco en la boca del shinobi. Rápidamente, él colocó una de sus piernas entre las de ella para mantenerlas separadas y sus dedos volvieron a buscar su intimidad, acariciándola.

Hidan hizo que ella volviese a tocar el frío hielo de la piedra sobre su espalda. Su plateada cabeza bajó y ella sintió sus labios recorrerle la línea de su vientre. Siguió por su muslo izquierdo, mordiendo con suavidad su interior.

Rumiko no pudo evitar gemir, como tampoco pudo evitar esos pequeños saltos, cada vez que los dientes del shinobi magullaban su piel.

El ninja subió despacio. Mordiéndole, subyugándole con sus dientes, mientras sus manos le recorrían ambos muslos. Rumiko intentaba inútilmente de cerrar sus piernas. Hidan sonrió malévolo ante aquella nueva muestra de ingenuidad.

-_Ábrete para mí_ - susurró él mirando sin pudor su sexo, y ella se sonrojó violentamente

Rumiko negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-_Que esperas, ¡obedece!_ -urgió él y ella le acató temblando.

La joven separó las piernas tímidamente y él las terminó de abrir con fuerza con ambas manos. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para no ver, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por sorpresa al sentir una caricia tibia entre sus piernas. Toda su conciencia se enfocó en el vaivén que trazaba esa lengua rígida sobre su hendidura expuesta.

La muchacha ya no podía pensar, ni moverse inmersa en el inmenso placer que sentía, peor aún cuando sintió uno de sus dedos abrirse paso por su virginal canal. Rumiko se convulsionó frenéticamente cuando el orgasmo la arrasó sin permiso.

-¡_Dios mío_! –suplicó desde lo más profundo de su ser al sentir las palpitaciones sobre su vientre.

-_Ya te lo había dicho, Rumiko_ –dijo succionando los fluidos de ella- _en lo adelante yo seré tu dios._

Hidan se elevó sobre ella y la miró completamente rendida. Pasó su pulgar sobre su boca para retirar la humedad de la mujer y luego lo chupó con malicia. El tener a una mujer totalmente inexperta, descubriendo los placeres de la carne con él, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Con increíble agilidad, se deshizo de sus interiores y se volvió a colocar sobre ella.

-_Que sea tu dolor mi placer…–_añadió atrayéndola hacia él con ambas manos puestas en su cadera. Sus ojos oscuros de deseo_-… ahora voy a hacerte mía_

Los labios de su sexo se abrieron en afán de recibirlo y la barrera se deshizo como por arte de magia. Hidan sintió el abrazo de la sangre sobre su piel y sintió deseos de beberla y hacer un ritual rindiendo honor al objeto de su deseo que era ese cuerpo, más suyo que el mismo aire que respiraba.

Hidan sonrió con malicia ante el morbo de aquella situación pecaminosa. Acababa de desvirgar una mujer encima de un altar en lo que era un templo de su religión pagana. Y era tan perfecto.

Se detuvo un momento para saborear una victoria más para su dios y su propio cuerpo.

Rumiko gritó. Un poco por dolor, mucho más por placer. La sensación para ella fue gloriosa, no había sentido nada igual a tenerlo dentro de ella. Instintivamente, enredó las piernas en la cintura del hombre y él la cogió con una mano de la cadera apretando la piel, y con la otra la cabeza, haciéndola daño, tirando del pelo hacia atrás para besarla intensamente en los labios.

Las manos de ella se clavaron en sus hombros como garras, luego recorrieron su espalda con ardor exquisito.

Las caderas de Hidan comenzaron un ligero vaivén, que la enloquecían. Controló su ritmo para que ella gozase a plenitud. Perdió el control cuando ella le miró con aquellos ojos negros y arqueó la espalda sobre la mesa ofreciéndose completamente, gimiendo con cada penetración, pidiendo a gritos que acelerara el ritmo.

-_No pararé de moverme hasta que estés temblando de placer_ –masculló entre dientes mientras tiraba de ella con las manos bajo su gruta, atrayéndola contra sus placenteras embestidas.

Y Hidan se sintió su dueño. Amo y Señor de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo y seductor de esa alma corrompida que clamaba por más.

Las paredes de la vagina comenzaron a contraerse contra su sexo y Hidan no pudo contenerse y comenzó a embestir violentamente hasta conducirla y más luego conducirse a través de aquel pasadizo oscuro con el que luego alcanzaron la luz. El orgasmo los arrastró convulsionando, gimiendo y gozando.

¡Que ironía!, Lo que en su religión llamaban "resurrección" era tan parecido con aquella sensación que habían experimentado.

Hidan se giró para colocarse bajo ella. Se quedaron allí enredados con los dedos, con las piernas, con sus lenguas por algunos minutos más.

Era demasiado delicioso como para ser verdad. Pero el akatsuki no bebía flaquear con aquella mujer. Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes de conquistar el mundo y hacer a Jashin más grande. Tampoco estaba en hacer a aquella mujer más infeliz de lo que ya era.

Y por un momento que le pareció eterno, Hidan cedió a sus creencias.

-_Mátame, Rumiko_ –exclamó con la voz helada en un susurro, ofreciéndole la daga que le llevaría la vida.

*.*.*.*

Mucho tiempo después, cuando se encontraba en la soledad de aquella tumba, donde se mantenía encerrado en vida, obligado por aquel muchacho impertinente en el bosque de los Nara, recordaría su cuerpo verde, su alma blanca…y muchas veces, mientras trataba de que la locura no lo llevase con ella.

Porque en aquella mañana el tocó el cielo con las manos. Los gemidos de Rumiko le abrieron las puertas del paraíso.

Cuanto daría por perderse una vez más con ella…la dueña de su cuerpo y de cualquier destino que Jashin escogiera para él. ¡Cuánto daría por perderse una vez más en aquel ritual de locura y deseo en el que fue suya!

Y así, con sus gemidos volver a retumbar el Santuario de Jashin Sama, de la misma manera en que golpeaban su cabeza cada minuto en que permanecía enterrado y sólo.

Y volverla a verla, con aquella helada tristeza cuando le invitó a matarle. Llorando de impotencia, tomando la daga entre sus manos y lanzándola lejos de su alcance, besándolo en la boca y corriendo desnuda entre el bosque gritando.

_-No me has redimido, Hidan….¡Yo soy tu maldita rendición!_

*.*.*.

Lejos de aquella mente que le reclamaba, Rumiko caminaba taciturna entre la maleza de aquel bosque en que una vez fue suya. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin poder olvidar lo pasado ni aquel enigmático hombre que le había hecho mujer.

Quiso recordarlo una vez más y ese deseo la llevó a aquel lugar estigmatizado.

El lugar respiraba calma.

La tristeza le recorrió las entrañas y no pudo evitar llorar.

_-La única forma de amarte de nuevo es volver a hacerme daño otra vez y no me importa_ –gritó a los vientos arrodillada frente al altar donde ofreció su cuerpo al demonio-amante

_- Vuelve, Hidan, vuelve, hazme el amor y mátame que por ti estoy muerta en vida._

* * *

**_Y yo me pregunto, tú que eres tan buena dibujante, ¿Te gustaría elaborar una escena de este oneshot? ***baba*** ¡Te la puse dificil!_**

**_Proximamente: Tengo varios trabajos pendientes por hacer de Perverso (Kakashi/Katt, Naruto/OC, Shino/OC/Kiba, Itachi/OC, Neji/Ten), tengo a Shikemari en proceso y con miles de ideas y tengo el proyecto con Rama-Sama, así que, por favor, tengan un poquito de paciencia sniff sniff _**

**_Los amo a todos y a todas..._**


	6. Soberbia necesidad, Sasuke

**_Un nuevo perverso dedicado para la bellísima Irene chan. _**

**_Es un regalo sorpresa navideño de María y una servidora para ti. María, en agradecimiento por todas las cosas bellas que haces por ella y yo, en agradecimiento por cuidar de la peque XD. Con mucho cariño, tal y como se que te gusta, con el Uchiha menor...***baba***._**

* * *

El equipo Taka caminaba entre las calles copadas de gente en la Aldea Secreta de la Roca del País de la Tierra. El sol despuntaba en el horizonte tan tranquilamente que relajó al menor de los Uchiha, líder de aquel equipo. Era un impresionante amanecer.

_-Sasuke, mientras estamos aquí deberías aprovechar y reparar tu katana_ –habló un joven con una gran espada en su espalda- _Además te refrescarías la vista_.

Sasuke le miró por el rabillo de los ojos. Suigetsu tenía razón. Si no reparaba la katana cuanto antes, probablemente no soportaría tres impactos del chidori.

-¡_A qué te refieres con eso, cara de pescado_! –gritó de mala gana la mujer que les acompañaba.

-_Tranquilízate, Karin_ –dijo Jugo con suavidad, jugueteando con un torcecuellos* - _es un día muy bonito como para tener esa actitud._

Karin bufó molesta y Suigetsu no perdió oportunidad para sacarla de quicio. Fue directamente hacia Sasuke y le susurró al oído en un tono que Karin fuese capaz de escuchar.

_-La experta en armas, dueña de aquella tienda, es una total y completa belleza, Sasuke Kun._

Sasuke guardó silencio y pareció desinteresado. Karin amenazó con el puño a Suigetsu y éste se limitó a sonreír con malicia y pasar su lengua por los labios.

-_Suigetsu y Karin, traten de conseguir provisiones para, por lo menos, siete días de viaje. Jugo, acompáñame_ –habló con autoridad el líder, los demás se limitaron a seguirle.

Los eternos rivales, Suigetsu y Karin, acataron la orden de mala gana y se dirigieron a varios almacenes. Jugo siguió en silencio a Sasuke hacia el lugar sugerido por Suigetsu. Al llegar al establecimiento, Jugo prefirió quedarse afuera jugando con el pajarito que se había acostumbrado a jugar con el gigantesco joven.

Cuando intentaba traspasar el umbral de aquel viejo comercio, Sasuke se detuvo a contemplar la silueta cuasi perfecta de la mujer que envainaba un Shinai con maestría.

El ex ninja de la Hoja, como todo hombre, no podía negar que en algunos momentos llegaban a su mente toda clase de imágenes sensuales y lujuriosas de bellas hembras, pero la hermosa criatura que tenía enfrente suyo era mucho más que eso.

Esa mujer denotaba clase, como si fuese una especie de ser superior, haciendo contraste con su belleza angelical.

Umi se maravilló ante el hombre que apareció en la puerta de su establecimiento. La luz tenue que entraba por la ventana a su derecha bañando su cuerpo de hombre le perló la piel. Respiró profundo.

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ –habló mirándole directamente a la cara, para luego huir como ratón asustado ordenando las armas que tenía en el mostrador. Más bien temía expresarle la admiración que su pecho bien formado y desnudo le causaba.

-_Necesito arreglar esto_ –soltó lanzando la katana sobre el lugar.

_-¿Qué no te han enseñado modales?_ –Respondió enarcando una ceja_- ¿Por qué diablos tiras ese sable? _

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo y su cara mostró la misma apatía y vanidad que siempre le acompañaban.

-_Corrección, no es un sable, es una katana_ –respondió con arrogancia_ -_ _y, por lo que veo, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí._

Umi no podía creérselo.

_-La katana tiene su hoja curva y un solo filo, fundamentada principalmente en el corte más que en la estocada y, por lo tanto, se considera un sable_ –expresó a manera de burla- _Por cierto, no perderías tu tiempo aquí si manejaras mejor tu kenjutsu._

Sasuke le miró desde arriba con una sonrisa que rozaba lo inmoral. El armazón que esa mujer pretendía poner sobre él le causaba un efecto enloquecedor entre la perversión y el pudor.

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Deberías agradecerme que aún no te __haya asesinado, niña insolente_.

_-__Uchiha… ¿En verdad te parezco impresionable? –_preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. "¿En verdad ese niño insolente la consideraba tan débil?"

-_No…me pareces insoportable_ –respondió crujiendo los dientes.

_-Gracias por el halago…_

Levantó la mirada y allí lo vio, con sus ojos puestos hacia el ventanal. El shinobi tenía el rostro decaído y cansado y el silencio llenó todo el espacio entre ellos.

_-Dame acá esa arma…puedo arreglarla en minutos_ –añadió sintiendo como la voz huyó intempestivamente por la comisura de sus labios haciéndole parecer débil.

"No temas, sólo te hará daño si percibe tu ansiedad", se dijo asimisma para calmarse. Ese joven era un Uchiha y debía temerle, pero no iba a demostrárselo.

Sasuke la miró. Umi se mantenía muda y enigmática devolviéndole vida a su katana.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él y se sorprendió al encontrar aquel abismo que eran sus profundos ojos negros, invitándola seductores a recorrerle su cuerpo con recelo. Y así lo hizo.

Y él sintió una salvaje necesidad que crecía dentro de él, su vergüenza atravesándole la piel cubierta de incertidumbres. Quiso hablar, mas su boca se mantenía amordazada en la imagen de aquella soberbia mujer.

Ninguno de los dos se negaba a ceder en aquella batalla visual. Los penetrantes ojos verdes de Umi centelleaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia mientras se decidió a caminar hacia ella, aún retándola con la mirada, fingiendo tener el control, cuando en realidad ella era quien lo ejercía sobre él gracias a su belleza exótica que lo envolvió desde el primer momento.

Umi se agitó, en su cuerpo un cúmulo de instintos emergían sigilosos. Mientras se acercaba a ella, traía consigo el olor viril de su piel transportándola.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Umi… _

_-¿Sólo Umi?_

-_Sólo Umi, Uchiha_…-contestó suavizando momentáneamente sus facciones con una media sonrisa.

-_Sólo Sasuke, Umi_…-respondió él, ofreciéndole el mismo gesto y le hechizó.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el Uchiha estaba tan cerca de ella que podía respirar su mismo aire.

-¿_Por qué no te quedas allá?_ –alcanzó a preguntar la muchacha. Las reacciones que sentía ante la presencia de aquel hombre le preocupaban.

-_No deberías ser tan brusca cuando alguien trata de acercarse a ti_ –le replicó con voz baja el menor de los Uchiha- _Es por eso que estás tan sola…_

_-Tú también _–objetó indomable elevando la mirada hacia él, la misma mirada que Sasuke mantuvo hasta que ella, hastiada, volvió a retomar su trabajo.

Sasuke se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada y caminó hasta Jugo. Le susurró algo en el oído y luego volvió a entrar colocando el cerrojo, en un gesto un tanto imperceptible para ella.

Umi continuaba aparentemente concentraba en su trabajo. No iba a dejar que ningún niño bonito viniera a restregarle nada. Ella era un ser único y se comportaba como tal. Nadie en este mundo tenía derecho a reclamarle su manera de ser.

-_Sasuke san, voy a agradecerte que vuelvas a tu asiento_ –habló con donaire y altanería cuando lo vio encaminarse hacia ella con determinación.

Él le respondió quitando el mechón de cabello que, sin permiso, le había caído en la cara impidiéndole seguir disfrutando de sus hermosos verdemares. ¿Qué razón o motivo lo llevó a detener sus dedos por detrás de su oreja y luego deslizarlos hasta asir su nuca por completo? Sasuke, por su parte, prefirió el misterio al hastío de develarlo.

Ella creyó estar soñando cuando los dedos del Uchiha le rozaron por un momento ínfimo su mejilla. Pero, estaba despierta…afortunadamente despierta. Al final, cedió a aquella caricia ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la mano áspera que le acariciaba la cerviz y cerró los ojos. Conocerle fue un espontáneo instante para el que no iba ni siquiera preparada.

La ternura dio paso a la necesidad de ambos y el reconocimiento a la urgencia de seguirse tocando.

La mano libre de Sasuke subió hasta la faz de la joven recorriéndola delicadamente con los dedos. Umi abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la situación. Lamentablemente, en situaciones como esas, lo más difícil es encontrarse en la encrucijada de elegir entre lo que se debe, lo que se quiere y lo que se puede. Ella eligió lo que le daba la gana y nadie podía objetar.

Sintió como el shinobi acercó sus labios a su cuello extendido, besó y succionó con delicadeza. Luego sintió su lengua cálida recorrerle la piel dejando un sinfín de poros húmedos y vellos erizados.

¡A la mierda con todo y con todos! No importaba si el mundo se ponía patas arriba por un instante entre sus brazos.

_-¿Puedo tocarte?_ -susurró Sasuke con cierta seguridad abrumadora, ofreciéndole su mirada lasciva, seria y profunda.

Umi entreabrió la boca para decir algo y se contuvo. De repente, sus labios se tornaron áridos y no pudo evitar humedecerlos con la lengua.

Las manos del ex-shinobi de la Hoja se deslizaron con una suavidad que erizaba la piel de la mujer, sintiendo como los dedos se abrían, en su afán por abarcar su total geografía.

En silencio, ella le tomó de ambas muñecas y le detuvo. Sasuke levantó su mirada inquisidora. Ella se giró sin soltarle y le condujo hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda.

En silencio…solos con aquel frío muro que los separaba.

Sasuke saboreó la intimidad que se respiraba en el estrecho ambiente de la salita contigua. Al parecer era un almacén de armas. Un pequeñísimo almacén.

Se miraron y se declararon la guerra. Ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban separados a pesar del reducido espacio. Decidieron cerrar esa zona y con las manos se buscaron y estrecharon los cuerpos rápidamente en un interminable abrazo. El silencio casi reverente que mantuvieron ambos es apenas interrumpido por sus respiraciones agitadas.

Increíble lo que se puede decir sin hablar, como se puede trasmitir el deseo, la necesidad de sentir a otra persona. Y ellos se necesitaban.

El cuerpo de Umi temblaba. No sabía si por el placer de sentirse tocada por ese maravilloso ejemplar o por haberlo invitado a hacerlo con ella en su propio negocio.

Ahí estaban los dos...Piel contra piel...solos y acariciándose. Las manos de Sasuke se aferraron con fuerza a sus nalgas, acercándole más a él. Su boca se apoderó de su cuello, jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja y ella pudo sentir como la humedad iba en aumento entre sus piernas.

Umi le acarició la espalda con frenesí y con la otra mano trató de mantenerse en equilibrio para no caer al piso. Sasuke emitió un bufido de satisfacción al notar la lengua de ella recorrer su clavícula y cuello, saboreando cada centímetro. Ella notó como la respiración del Uchiha se aceleró, todo aquello gracias a su descaro, y le encantó la situación.

Sasuke continuó acariciando su cuerpo, ella cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y se perdió en sus exquisitas caricias. No podía pensar, sólo escuchar su respiración agitada, sus manos, su calor…El ninja mira como Umi deja caer su cuello hacia atrás mientras su boca entreabierta demuestra el deseo por sentir su lengua dentro de ella.

Sin media palabra, Sasuke se lanza sobre ese cuello desnudo sin compasión alguna. El estremecimiento que le recorre hace que eleve la cabeza y él aprovecha para atrapar su boca e inundarla con su lengua caliente, haciéndola perder el total control sobre sí misma.

Un gemido se escapa de la boca de la muchacha. Abre los ojos y nota como todas las armas comienzan a empañarse con el calor que emanan sus cuerpos.

Sasuke le gira, de espaldas a él y sus manos hábiles y descaradas deshicieron el nudo que ataba su yukata. Con deseo abrazó sus pechos ahora desnudos, erectos, completamente excitados.

Mientras continuó ese martirio, la lengua empezó a trazar círculos concéntricos en su cuello. De vez en cuando sus dientes marcaban la piel expuesta. Ella lo dejó hacer sin poner resistencia, era como si sus manos y su lengua hubieran poseído el control sobre su mente y cuerpo.

Con un gesto habilidoso, Sasuke se deshizo de sus interiores y se arriesgó a recorrer su sexo ya húmedo y listo para recibirlo. Pero no eran sólo esas las intenciones del shinobi, quería más, muchísimo más.

Sasuke comenzó a morder su nuca y marca con los dientes su espalda completa, hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

-_Inclínate_ –le ordenó mientras separaba cada músculo y su boca exploraba con libídine y maestría su entrepierna.

La recorrió con ansias, moviéndose suavemente por todo su sexo, concentrándose en su clítoris inflamado, primero suave, un poco más intenso después, hasta lograr provocarle el primer orgasmo de aquel día.

Las contracciones le hicieron perder el equilibrio y pensó que caería, pero ya Sasuke está de pie, restregando su sexo enhiesto en su espalda, haciéndole desearlo aún más.

El ninja le giró para mirarla, extasiada y feliz, debido al orgasmo que acababa de darle. La besó profundamente haciéndole probarse.

De repente, él siente como ella se acerca peligrosamente a su oído y le susurra –_Permíteme resarcir tu magnífica actuación._

Umi le postró bruscamente contra la pared. Sasuke sonrió y ella le besó ahora con más intensidad, mordiéndole los labios hasta hacerle sangrar. El gesto agresivo le fascinó al shinobi y dejó escapar un gemido de deseo.

Umi resbaló por su cuerpo cual animal rastrero y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, apoyando su cabeza en los marcados abdominales. Se le antojó probar el salitre de su piel. El enmarcado abdomen de Sasuke era una invitación directa para su boca. Lamió su vientre, introduciendo la lengua en el ombligo haciéndole estremecer con su caricia juguetona.

Sasuke se rindió ante aquella inusual caricia. Quería que diera el próximo paso rápidamente o moriría de deseo. Así que soltó el lazo que cercaba su cintura. Por gravedad, el pantalón negro cayó al piso, revelando la crudeza de sus genitales expuestos.

Umi se jactó apasionada de que él se sintiera tan entregado a sus caricias. Se apresuró golosa a tomar su sexo aprendiéndolo, conociendo su forma, su grosor, su olor, pero sobre todo, su sabor. Lo sintió tensarse, esclavo de su lengua traviesa, y una mezcla de suspiro-gemido escapó de su boca, imposibilitada de retenerlo por más tiempo.

Un regalo llegó a los oídos de la joven, los dulces e incontrolables jadeos que de la boca de aquel hombre salían y retumbaban como ecos en la estrechez del lugar. La lengua de Umi le recorrió con violencia hasta que su sexo vencido le concedió su sabor.

Ella le sonrió cómplice y se encaminó rumbo norte hasta alcanzar su boca para saborear de nuevo esos ansiados besos que aprendió con él.

Las manos de Sasuke le tomaron por las nalgas, elevándola hacia su sexo que aparentaba no haberse saciado, ella le tomó por las caderas y le ayuda a sentirla, nuevamente húmeda de deseo.

_-Penétrame despacio, Uchiha y con mis manos te marcaré el ritmo._

Sasuke separó aún más las piernas para hacerse equilibrio. Tomó uno de sus muslos elevándolos hasta el nivel de su cadera y luego la pierna para enroscarla en su cintura. Umi, sometida a aquel delicioso amarre, apoyó su mano izquierda en la pared y con la derecha se sujetó a su espalda para ayudarle.

Ambos sintieron el placer de sus sexos juntos. Sasuke comenzó a introducirse en ella deliciosamente lento, deleitándose ambos, hasta estar completamente unidos.

Una embestida con fuerza completó la unión y le hizo gritar de puro placer al sentirse invadida de aquella manera. El shinobi le tomó con fuerza de la cintura y comenzó a moverse, rápido, profundo e intenso, hasta alcanzar los límites de su organismo.

Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia las armas y se sonrió complacido, disfrutando con malicia de la exquisita imagen que le devolvían sus cuerpos desnudos y acompasados a través del reflejo de las armas que colgaban.

Fascinado, con su sexo amordazado en aquel húmedo refugio, Sasuke perdiendo la sensatez. Unos toques en la puerta le sacaron de aquel aturdimiento. Pero él se resistió a las voces que le llamaban desde fuera y embistió con más fuerza contra ella.

Él percibió cercano su propio orgasmo. Los jadeos de ella no ayudaban. Sus gemidos se escuchaban embriagados de sexo y desenfreno. Mientras más gemía, más fuerte arremetía contra ella. Ella a su vez movía sus caderas con delicia, profundizando las acometidas.

Su pene fue apretado por movimientos involuntarios de las paredes vaginales. Ella gime, se agita cual posesa, mordiendo su cuello, el cual cedió gustoso al martirio de sus perlas. Los brazos de aquella bella mujer le envolvieron clavando las uñas en su espalda, sintiendo que el placer la había llevado al límite nuevamente. Sasuke tomó la dorada melena, entrecruzando mechones por la unión de sus dedos, para verla alcanzar el clímax.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír. Umi estaba teniendo un nuevo orgasmo y lo sentía en él, tanto que se dejó arrastrar con ella. Y cual perfecto macho arremetió tres veces, con fuerza brutal. Tres embestidas acompañadas de la misma cantidad de gemidos.

El calor del líquido seminal la hizo reaccionar de su letargo y con dulzura le besó en los labios para ayudarle a recuperar el aliento, mientras su pierna resbalaba hasta alcanzar el piso nuevamente.

Segundos más tardes se escuchó un golpe seco con el cual se abría la puerta forzadamente. La chirriante voz de Karin se escuchó frente al mostrador.

_-¡Sasuke kun!_ –gritaba la ninja detector de chakra.

_-¿Por qué tanto maldito ruido?_ -Sasuke abrió la puerta del lugar donde estaban resguardados.

_-Sasuke san_… -gritó Karin y dirigió su mirada a la imponente y bellísima mujer que salía detrás de Sasuke arreglándose el pelo alborotado.

Suijetsu sonrió y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Karin. No había que hacer grandes cálculos para saber lo que habían hecho aquellos dos. Ambos tenían los ojos cansados, los labios hinchados y una sonrisa leve en los labios.

Karin molesta, retiró la mano de Suigetsu y se dió la vuelta, no sin antes enviar una mirada asesina a Umi.

-_Karin…antes de largarte, repara el daño que hiciste_ –habló el Uchiha con la voz marcada por el fastidio.

Umi tomó la katana ya lista y la colocó en la saya* que llevaba Sasuke en la espalda. El ninja la miró detenidamente un segundo.

_-¿Cuánto te debo?_ –le preguntó en un susurro acariciando la mejilla de la mujer.

Umi sonrió y le colocó un tímido beso en los labios. Extendió un paquete y lo colocó en sus manos, retirándose casi inmediatamente evitando cualquier indicio de rechazo.

-_Ahí tienes Mekugi, Koji, Harai Gami, Uchiko y Erufu, lo suficiente para un buen tiempo_ –Sasuke miró el paquete y luego a ella interrogante- _Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con tu arma, las puertas están abiertas._

Sasuke le tomó de los hombros obligándola a girarse y la besó con pasión.

_-Volveré…_

A pesar del tiempo, no han vuelto a coincidir por esos caminos.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, ella percibe una sombra fría, unos ojos rojos, un olor que ya conoce…

De alguna manera él aún continúa observándola, de la misma forma en que lo hizo aquella tarde.

Ella aún espera envainar su katana otra vez…

* * *

_****_

**_El nombre te define a ti y a él, ¡me encanta! María se encargó de darme todos los detalles de lo que te gusta para tratar de complacerte._**

Particularmente me ha encantado escribirlo, ya que Umi no es la típica muchacha, va un poco más allá. De hecho, es ella que le invita y hace sentir que no es deseo, sino un pago por servicios jajajaja Me encantó.

_**¿Quién no quisiera envainar la katana de Sasuke? Yo con gusto me ofrezco. Esperamos que te haya gustado. **_

_**Mañana mismo publico el Kakashikatt. Ya está terminado, aún en proceso de que mi "beta" María le de el OK. **_

Torcecuellos - Ave piciforme, pariente de los picos o pájaros carpinteros

Saya – Vaina dla katana

Artículos necesarios para dar mantenimiento a una katana:

Mekugi - Martillo de metal sólido

Koji - Aceite vegetal lubricante

Harai gami -Papel de arroz

Uchiko -Bola de polvo no abrasivo

Erufu -Paño suave para mantenimiento y un envase de plástico para guardarlo


	7. Tan lejos y Tan cerca, Kakashi

**Este perverso va con todo mi cariño para mi queridisima y respetada colega fic-escritora Ellistriel. Para los que se han perdido por la vida y no han leido el fic "Cronicas Perdidas de Konoha" de la mencionada escritora, debo hacerles una pequeña introducción para que entiendan.**

**Katt y Kakashi mantienen una relación que dista mucho de lo perfecto aunque es hermoso. Ambos son ninjas y se mantienen constantemente alejados en virtud de las misiones. El caso es más dramático por parte de Kakashi, debido a que, como sabemos, sus misiones son muy peligrosas y casi siempre termina en el hospital o en reposo. Esta situación resulta fustrante para una mujer enamorada y joven, por lo que Katt se queja constantemente de ello o, más bien, se lo deja saber.**

**Este perverso me fue muuuuuuy dificil, primero por la personalidad medalaganaria de Kakashi, segundo porque son una pareja estable y tercero me resulta dificil inmiscuirme en una relación personal creada por otro autor, sobretodo cuando es tan buena XD.**

**Besos y que la disfruten.**

* * *

Corría con prisas la distancia que me separaba de aquel departamento que compartía con el ninja-copia, Hatake Kakashi. Hacía casi un mes que permanecía suspendida en la espera de su retorno. Y allí estaba él.

Sentía los pies golpearme el trasero y no me importaba. Me enteré por Ibiki. ¡Pobre hombre! De seguro estaba harto de mis "mata-tiempos" en los cuales se convertía en la víctima. Lamentablemente para él, en algo debía ocupar mi tiempo.

La llave se me escurría de entre las manos mientras trataba inútilmente de girar la manecilla de la puerta que se negaba a girar. Por fin cedió a mis esfuerzos y pude entrar.

El silencio del lugar fue mi mejor respuesta.

¿Cuántas noches se supone que pasaría lo mismo? _No tendría mucha importancia si no hiciese tanto frío, soy mujer y me siento sola. _

Desde las ruinas de esta noche pienso que es verdad, que tengo razón y que la amargura perversa que me arropa exige amor. El mismo que se niega a darme cada vez.

Me recuesto a su lado para que sienta mi calor y talvez reaccione. Nada.

Siento que mi cuerpo ocupa solo espacio en esta cama inmensa…Mi esperanza se duerme con él en esta solitaria forma de quererle…

…¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta?... ¡Soy una mujer!...Lo amo y lo deseo…

No es justo amarle así, sin tenerle, no lo es. ¡Maldito egoísta! Te necesito…Necesito sentir el peso de su cuerpo, su aliento sobre mi piel, el roce de sus manos, sus labios…Necesito todo lo que estuve esperando este maldito mes. ¡Un mes, Kakashi! Y, como siempre, como el maldito narciso que eres, olvidas cuanto te extraño y te duermes sin siquiera esperar por mi"

Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la cocina. Afuera hacía frío. Tomé la botella de Vodka que el buen Jiraiya me había conseguido y me dirigí hasta la salida.

La presente-ausencia de Kakashi me obliga a salir huyendo de allí. Corrí, con el mismo ímpetu con el que había llegado, tratando de huir de ese lugar tan amado y odiado al mismo tiempo.

El apartamento se deshizo tras de mí, como casi toda la aldea, y me detuve en aquel árbol gigantesco a descargar mis penas.

Reventé mis puños contra la madera tantas veces como me lo permitieron mis nudillos antes de sangrar. ¡Pobre árbol! Como se me ocurre aliviar mi ira sobre él….

Tomé la botella, la abrí y la acerqué a mis labios. Bebí del líquido sin respirar. El aguardiente bajaba por mi garganta y subía hasta mis neuronas quemándolas. Adiós frío, bienvenido delicioso calor.

Un nuevo sorbo…Adoro la naturaleza y todo lo que habita en ella. La hierba, en especial, me produce una serenidad que me invita a soñar y perderme. Tomé otro trago largo y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre el pasto.

La hierba alrededor de mi cabeza se humedeció. Era la primera vez que lloraba de impotencia, en realidad suelo descargarme riendo de mí misma. Y es que, a pesar del frío de esta soledad en la que me mantiene, su abrazo me hace sentir invencible.

¡Maldición!

El cricrí de los grillos me acompaña. Mis ojos se pierden en el infinito manto de la noche; cierro mis párpados para disfrutar del concierto que me brindan mis impertinentes amiguitos. ¡Hasta los grillos tienen su forma de atraer a las hembras! Un canto producido con sus propias alas. Así que, con los ojos cerrados, comencé a buscar el lugar de donde interpretaban la melodía agudizando mis sentidos.

A mi izquierda…debajo de aquella gran piedra…

En la penumbra de la noche, su memoria desata mis deseos. Esto es simple y no me culpo. ¡Un mes! No puedo esperar más de mí que esta sensación deliciosa e infantil que me atormenta.

Le siento junto a mí a pesar de la distancia, igual que siempre…cerca aunque esté lejos. Me dispongo a gozar del recuerdo de sus labios marcando el territorio delimitado por mi piel.

Y es que besa tan bien…

Evoco los momentos en que he sido suya. Me transporto tanto que me llega esa fragancia que me inunda el olfato, ese olor de macho que me hace recordarle.

_-¿Qué crees que hacías dejándome sólo? _

_-¿Uh? -_Respondo desde mi letargo con la mirada perdida hacia atrás.

¿Eres tú? No lo creo. Amas dormir. ¿Qué fuerza humana te levantó de esa cama que para ti es sagrada?

Me rodea y se coloca de pies frente a mí. Retira la máscara…

Sin querer he abierto la boca para objetar y siento sus labios que me atrapan. Su lengua es cálida, en contraste con los labios fríos por el esfuerzo de correr tras de mí. Se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo y me aprieta contra el pasto.

No le reconozco. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está molesto? Suele ser un hombre muy tierno, pero esta noche me besa deliciosamente penetrante, impregnando sus labios con los míos, apoderándose de ellos, ¿reclamando lo que es suyo?

_-¿Qué haces?_ –susurro contra su boca. Él se coloca en cuclillas sobre mi indefensa posición y se quita el suéter. Desde esa perspectiva no pude hacer más que maravillarme ante su imponente presencia.

Al mirarlo de arriba abajo, en un acto de insolente desnudez, pude comprobar su erección explícita. Se da cuenta y se sonríe. Mi perplejidad es su diversión.

Entreabre su sharingan, acto que me encandila, no porque me haga daño, sino por la exquisita desfachatez con que me aborda.

-¿_Por qué dudas, Katt?_ –su voz entra como música a mis oídos y danzan en mi cerebro atolondrado.

¿Por qué dudo? Ya no me acuerdo…

Sus manos me recorren convirtiéndose en una ráfaga de minúsculas descargas que me erizan la piel. Siento a través de la piel la pasión de tus caricias.

Gimo callada y me retuerzo contra él. Bien, mi oportunidad de defenderme y luchar acaba de perderse en esos besos y en la deliciosa imagen de su cuerpo bajo la luz más tenue de las tinieblas que nos rodeaban.

Me rodea la cintura entera con un brazo y me toma la nuca con el otro, volcando su cuerpo sobre el mío, obligándome a ceder a su dominio. Su boca me subyuga. Yo no puedo ni quiero resistirme a ese extraño placer pecaminoso ni a la inesperada tentación que su lengua ladina provoca en mí. Esos besos retorcidos y perversos que yo nunca pensé en recibir me turban.

Siento sus manos bajar por mi cintura, mis caderas y se detienen allí para oprimirme contra él. Aún creo estar entre el sueño que yo misma me provoqué. La candente sección de besos no me deja pensar. Su pecho aprieta el mío, sus caderas no paran de rozar mi pelvis con malicia.

_-Aquí no_…-le susurro cuando siento sus manos por debajo de mi falda.

Mi resistencia parece excitarle y, en vez de ceder, continúa besando mis labios con fuerza…como nunca.

–_Kakashi, mi amor, no empieces... aquí no..._

Hace como si no me escuchase. Él no es tonto. Distingue perfectamente el imparable recorrido del deseo por todo mi cuerpo. Se sonríe y vuelve a besarme. Su brusquedad me sorprende y me excita.

Hay uno de los dos que siempre cede…yo quizás. A fuerza de la larga espera, mi deseo por él se multiplica infinitamente

He querido resistirme para castigarle. En realidad, no es la primera vez que lo intento y no puedo. Esa es mi triste realidad. No puedo. Estoy a su merced. ¿Acaso importa? ¡Bien! Que sea como él desea…no haré más que complacerlo.

Voy a tenerlo allí mismo, en ese preciso instante, porque quizás el amor no dure más que eso. Un momento, un instante… me decido a amarlo con todo mi deseo, arroparle con mis brazos y gemir sin control sobre su boca.

Le recorro con las yemas de mis dedos, como sé que tanto le gusta. Lo miro y me veo reflejada en su ojo risueño. Vuelve a cerrar el sharingan. Aún temes hacerme daño. Eres dulce, muy dulce cuando quieres…

_-Te hice una pregunta, Katt…_

_-¿Y para qué quieres una respuesta? Me esperaste dormido, supongo que ahí radican mis dudas _–contesto molesta.

_-¿Por qué dudas, Katt?_ –repite con la voz que le caracteriza.

_-No dudo…te extraño_ –susurré, dejando la boca semiabierta y elevada hacia él.

-_Yo también_-contestó mordiendo mi labio inferior –_Juguemos a desquitarnos de este mes. _

Y así, con egoísmo, totalmente perdidos en nosotros mismos, fuimos amantes que no resisten estar más tiempos separados.

La piel me ardía. Todo gracias al peso del cuerpo de mi hombre, a la humedad de la hierba junto a las pequeñas piedras. Ese delicioso conjunto me ha magullado el cuerpo con inclemencia inusitada. El dolor despierta en mí algo animal y tocan mis fibras más primitivas. ¡Vaya mezcla la del dolor y el placer! Me olvido del dolor y te respondo.

Las ganas apremiaron el momento y lo siento abrir su pantalón e intentar penetrarme sin siquiera quitarme las bragas. Entrelacé mis dedos en esa selva enmarañada de su pelo y en ellos me soporté, esperando para recibirlo.

Con su miembro presionó hasta que mi cuerpo cedió acariciando la carne palpitante a medida que entraba en mí. El calor que emana de mi cuerpo, me hace caer en una especie de sopor. Me estremezco. Fui hacia él, levantando mis caderas, despegando el cuerpo de la hierba fría, como si levitara, empujando para tenerlo todo para mí.

Sí, en momentos como ese, soy la mujer más egoísta del mundo.

Su entusiasmo guía nuestro ritmo, fuerte e inquebrantable, meciéndonos en un solo vaivén. Me rindo. Mi necesidad culmina en el enorme goce que me producen sus embestidas furiosas llevándonos a un orgasmo demencial, el mejor de toda mi vida.

Desafiando el natural espasmo que me acomete, me suelto de su abrazo y él aún descansa su cara entre mi cuello, respirando profundamente. Aún jadeante, se incorporó retornándome a la realidad.

_-Vamos a casa…_-dice con la voz ida.

No deja siquiera que me arregle la falda, ni las bragas, ni que limpie la humedad de entre mis piernas. Sólo sube su pantalón, se mal coloca el suéter y me toma entre sus brazos, cual si fuera una muñeca.

¡Dios! Acaba de darme el orgasmo de mi vida y segundos después me lleva en brazos hasta nuestro hogar. ¡Vaya forma de demostrar lo fuerte que es!

Llegamos al apartamento. Sube las escaleras conmigo cargada. Ibiki viene bajando y nos mira de soslayo.

-¿_Qué torpeza ha cometido ahora_? –pregunta nuestro malhumorado vecino creyéndome herida.

-_Ninguna_ –contesta y le guiña un ojo. Yo podía creer cualquier cosa de Kakashi, excepto que fuese un descarado, pero no puedo negar que me fascine.

Ibiki no puede ocultar su disgusto y me mira de arriba abajo. Tengo el pelo revuelto, la ropa manchada del verdor de la hierba, la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de satisfacción que no me la despinta nadie. Nuestro "adorable" vecino se retira sin siquiera despedirse.

Él se ríe por lo bajo mientras yo tomo mis llaves y abro la puerta desde mi cómoda cuna portátil. Al entrar, patea la puerta hacia atrás y me lleva aún en volandas hasta la cama.

Me siento niña. También mujer. Me siento suya.

Mientras va a asegurar la puerta, aprovecho para llegar hasta el baño y darme una breve ducha. En realidad, no me gusta borrar sus huellas de mi piel.

Me siento en la esquina de la cama, con la toalla colgada alrededor de mi cuerpo y cepillo mi pelo. Pasa por mi lado y me quita la toalla para usarla él. Me molesto cuando el frío me azota la piel.

Hurgo entre mis cosas y no me apetece nada. Tomo una de sus camisetas. Es más cómodo así. Veo a mí alrededor. En la habitación un pequeño desorden da muestras de que Orion estuvo aquí.

_-¿Dónde está el zorro?_ –pregunta desde el baño como si leyera mis pensamientos.

_-Orioncito comió suficiente carne como para pasar una semana sin molestarnos_ –le contestó –_De seguro se sentía sólo y se fue hasta donde Genma_.

Aunque no lo escucho, sé que sonríe. No le gusta mi invocación cuando quiere descansar. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente.

Sale del baño deliciosamente húmedo y se acuesta a mi lado. Se gira hacia mí. Tiene los ojos cansados. De seguro que su misión no ha sido fácil, como todas las que le asignan. Siento que esté tan cansado, pero yo aún lo deseo.

Rápidamente me siento sobre su pelvis. Me deleito mirándole a los ojos cuando estoy sobre él. No sé si me excita más el saberle doblegado a mi lujuria, su mirada recorriéndome o la dureza que empiezo a sentir desde su centro. Me siento poseída por voluptuosas sensaciones.

Beso con lascivia su cuello y pecho, sus suspiros marcan mi descenso. Un instante después me arranca la camiseta en una armonía de manos urgentes y bocas que se buscan.

Aprovecho mi desnudez y muevo mis caderas hasta hacer que se deslice dentro de mí. Cierro los ojos y acepto ese tributo. Me relajo y gozo de sentirle tan mío. Retiro la ropa de cama lentamente para que tenga la oportunidad de admirarme, sin cesar el leve movimiento con el que presiono su pelvis.

Mis caderas cobran vida cual danza de vientre tribal. Le sonrío con complicidad. Sé bien de las ráfagas de goce que le flagelan el cuerpo, soy su creadora. Está respirando agitadamente, abre la boca, está buscando el aire…aprieta las sábanas con fuerza… La mordida que le daba a su labio inferior denota el reflejo de un placer que no entendía.

No me puedo creer la sorpresa que reflejaban sus ojos, ambos ahora abiertos, musitando entrecortadamente _–No sigas…por favor…_

Termina la frase con una mueca casi dolorosa en la cara mientras sus palabras se convierten en gemidos profundos. Fue en el instante preciso en que su cálida acogida me trasladó a otro espacio que pude darme cuenta de cuánto él me deseaba a mí también. Él acaba en mí y yo me anego.

Me dejé caer sobre él. Satisfecha y feliz. Escuchando el latido lento de su respiración al quedarse dormido.

¿Sería posible disfrutar de la incomparable emoción de un instante vivido en plenitud? Mi respuesta es simple: No, no es posible.

Sobre su pecho veo brillar las gotitas de sudor que revelan la agitada noche que hemos tenido juntos. Estoy cansada, pero no quiero dormirme. No quiero perderme en el sueño y que al despertar ya no esté.

Me deslizo hasta quedar a su lado y lo abrazo tiernamente. Necesito sentirle cerca un poco más. La noche me abraza y me dejo arrullar…

El sonido de un pergamino sobre el tapiz de la habitación me hace abrir levemente los ojos. Los vuelvo a cerrar, la claridad me molesta. Kakashi se levanta y entrelaza los dedos entre su enmarañado pelo. Respira profundo. Odia despertar. Se levanta de la cama y camina desnudo sin el menor pudor. Es bueno saberse perfecto, su imagen es un pecado visual.

Toma el pergamino entre las manos, lo lee y se voltea para mirarme con tristeza, como si se sintiera culpable al dejarme.

-_Debo irme…-_masculla entre dientes y se dirige hacia el baño.

Imagino con lascivia como el agua helada le tonifica cada músculo humedeciendo su cuerpo entero. Para mi bien o desgracia, sale a medio vestir y termina de colocarse el chaleco frente a mis ojos. No se peina, nunca lo hace, creo que es obvio.

Me levanto y camino hacia él, con la melena de fuego alborotada y los ojos adormecidos. Sonrío.

Él siempre consigue reflejar una sonrisa en mi boca. No veo porqué dejarlo ir sin mis besos.

Kakashi intenta colocarse la máscara y lo detengo con la punta de mis dedos.

_-Vete con cuidado, Kakashi porque caminas sobre mis sueños y todos son contigo…_

_Su mirada se apacigua, está de seguro de que le amo y que ya no dudo. Me tomó entre sus brazos por la cintura y me eleva para que alcanzara su boca. Lo besé despacio, abrí sus labios con mi lengua y le recorrí cada rincón de su boca, para que se llevara mi sabor consigo. _

_-Te amo demasiado, Kakashi…_-susurro entre su boca.

_Lo veo marcharse con una sonrisa y un nuevo jutsu de cariño para sumar a sus mil…_

* * *

**_¡Feliz 2009! Sólo pido un regalo, mejor dicho dos:_**

**_1. Que traigan devuelta a mi megamachopapotesabroso Kakashi_**

**_2. Ser la enfermera oficial en la recuperación de Shikamaru Kami Sama_**


	8. Prisionero, Neji

_¡GOMEN NASAI! ¡SUMIMASE! Como siento haber abandonado este lugar por tantos días. Lamentablemente no ha sido mi intención, causas ajenas a mi voluntad XD A nadie le gusta estar enfermo, ne?_

_Este nuevo capítulo de Perverso es con uno de mis adorados tormentos en Naruto, HYUGA NEJI ***BABA****, dedicado con mucho cariño a Vistoria (MInori) a quien admiro por escribir con tanto talento hermosos fanfics del Neji/Ten. Victoria, perdóname, escribí este Neji hace casi dos meses y solo le hacía falta la escena final._

_Pido disculpas de antemano, creo que he perdido la práctica de escribir, pero ya le tomaré el pulso nuevamente. Besos, les amo._

* * *

¡Maldición!

¿Cómo podía ocurrirle esto a él? Él, a quién todos consideraban un genio, se encontraba tras las rejas de uno de los cuarteles del legendario Sannin, Orochimaru.

El lugar era tétrico. La humedad de las paredes empezaban a hacer estragos en sus huesos. Le dolían las articulaciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Uno, dos días…

Con la mirada perdida analiza el lugar. Lo único que puede distinguir es una oscuridad asfixiante, aprisionando sus sentidos, en cuatro paredes. La estrechez del lugar le permitía dar cinco pasos hacia delante, tres a la izquierda, cinco a la derecha a partir de su catre. No había probado alimento el día anterior y el hambre flaqueaba su cuerpo.

_¡Piensa__! _lograba traducir lo que su mente le pedía a gritos _¡Piensa, Neji!_

Escuchó los pasos huecos que se acercaban a él, los que luego se detuvieron frente a su celda. Sintió como la pequeña apertura en la parte baja de la puerta se abría mostrando un plato con dos bolas de arroz. Alcanzó el plato que le ofrecieron y lo examinó con cuidado. Dudó por varios minutos antes de probar el primer bocado. Tenía hambre.

La resequedad del alimento le lastimó la garganta y, sin nada que tomar y pese al asco que le producía, ensalivó su boca y tragó. Las bolas de arroz eran insípidas, pero la sensación de tener el estómago lleno le hizo olvidarse de ello.

Tras esclarecer sus sentidos percibió un olor, el mismo de la mañana de aquel día. Definitivamente era un olor de mujer.

Terminó de comer y llevó su mano al pelo ahora revuelto, lo alisó como pudo. El aroma volvió a inundar el lugar. Recordó como alguien masajeaba su cabellera oscura mientras reposaba su cabeza cómodamente en un lugar que ahora no estaba allí. Nuevamente el olor. Recordó como quiso abrir los ojos y un miedo extraño se lo impedía. Recordó elevar la mano y enredar los dedos en un cabello que no era el suyo. No pudo recordar nada más.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro que fuese un estúpido sueño juvenil. El olor estaba ahí como prueba irrefutable.

Decidió olvidar de ese asunto y pensar en algo más importante: su vida. ¿Por qué no había sido interrogado o maltratado? No lo sabía. Talvez estuviesen esperando las órdenes de su jefe, mas una conversación escuchada a lo lejos le dio una posible respuesta.

_-¿Qué crees que haría Orochimaru Sama, si se enterara que tenemos a un Hyuga con nosotros y no se le ha comunicado? ¡De seguro nos mataría!_

-_O la mataría a ella…es ella quién manda. Sólo nos queda esperar. De todas maneras, no podemos hacer nada más que seguir sus órdenes._

_-Creo que podríamos hacer algo más_…

Los pasos apresurados le indicaron que los hombres se alejaban. Por lo menos, había logrado sacar varias conclusiones. Primero, Orochimaru no sabía que estaba recluido. Ventaja. Segundo, una mujer comandaba el lugar. Ventaja. Tercero, uno de ellos era un traidor. Desventaja.

Se recostó calculando cual era el siguiente paso a seguir para escapar de ese cuartel. Pero de nada le valía divagar cuando bien sabía el lugar en el que estaba. Lo había examinado bien. Muy bien. Lo mejor era esperar el momento preciso y aprovechar.

Tras varios segundos de intensa lucha consigo mismo, sintió unos pasos acercarse. Otra vez el agradable olor a mujer. El chakra revelaba la visita de una mujer. El sonido producido por los tacones sobre las tablas del suelo le hizo sonreír. "Usa tacones", vaya arrogancia, tan diferente a su compañera de equipo o las demás chicas que conocía. Los pasos se detuvieron. Activo su kekkei genkai.

¡Byakugan!

Sí. Estaba justo frente a su puerta y ahora estaba justo frente a él. ¿Cómo demonios?

Un cuerpo de infarto y un uniforme shinobi. ¿Esa era la jefa a cargo? Una nueva ventaja. Una mujer que se moleste en arreglarse de esa manera no podía ser muy buena, menos aún sabiendo que le faltaba a su superior.

-_Si te preguntas como hice para llegar aquí, puedo responderte que no los necesito. Al igual que tú, tengo mis trucos para ver lo que quiero. También tengo la particularidad de trasladarme a otros lugares, entre otras cositas. ¿Satisfecho?_ –contestó como si pudiese leer su mente- _y ya deja de usar tu byakugan, te debilitas y tienes menos posibilidades de escapar de aquí_.

Neji no contestó. Se quedó inmóvil analizando la mujer que tenía en frente. ¿Quién era ella y por qué demonios le hablaba de aquella manera? El olor otra vez…

-_Soy Youko Minori_ –le respondió sin Neji preguntar-_Y, ya que no tienes la cortesía de responderme, deberé asumir que eres mudo. _

_-Al grano, Minori san _–contestó con la brusquedad que le caracteriza-_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

-_No eres mudo, solo odioso. Si con esa mínima expresión te refieres a qué deseo contigo, la respuesta es igual de odiosa que tu carácter, no me interesas. Le interesas a mi jefe y te enviaré con él muy pronto_.

¿Por qué? Talvez, si cedía un poco, podía averiguar algo más. Algo que le permitiese escapar de ese horrendo lugar y regresar a su aldea. Pero, aquella mujer era hermosa, poderosa y mentirosa. Mala combinación.

-_Gracias por el cumplido_ –dijo mientras se desvanecía traspasando la pared dejando un plato con un plato de auyama hervida - _Bueno me retiro. Sólo vine a traerte algo de comer_

La mujer desapareció del lugar tan rápido como entró y Neji dejó de percibir su especial chakra. Por primera vez en su vida sintió pánico. Esa mujer no sólo podía trasladarse, sino también leer los pensamientos.

-_Al parecer es sólo lo que pienso en su presencia_ –susurro para sí mismo- _de otra forma sabría que odio la calabaza…aunque, pensándolo bien, pudo haberlo hecho a propósito_.

*.*.*

Pasaron muchas horas para que percibiera el ya conocido olor nuevamente acercarse. Neji supo inmediatamente que se trataba de ella. _No puedo volver a pensar en mi clan_, pensó mirando hacia el piso. Elevó los ojos desde esa posición. Sabía que la encontraría frente a él.

-_No te preocupes por lo de tu clan. Sólo puedo saber tu presente y si me lo permites. Te he traído la comida_. –Habló mientras Neji recibía el olor de la comida que tanto le gustaba- _Herring Soba…vaya gusto tan particular el tuyo._

Neji abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces sí podía leer cosas en las que no estuviera pensando…

-_Puedes comerla, no tiene veneno. Si te hubiese querido matar, ya lo habría hecho_ –contestó con tranquilidad la joven mientras se deslizó hasta el piso arrastrando su espalda por la pared.

Cuando sintió el frío del suelo, recostó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Se veía cansada. Neji observó ensimismado cada uno de los movimientos de la joven. Ella era una distracción para cualquier mortal, sobretodo porque era un total enigma para él.

Hermoso pelo negro, misteriosos ojos negros, actitud pasiva y discreta. Ella, sin abrir los ojos, desde aquella posición siguió hablando –_Si quieres la pruebo yo primero._

Neji se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada de ella hacia el plato. Tomó los hashis, los colocó entre sus dedos y comenzó a engullir la sopa sin entusiasmo.

_-Gracias__, soy Hyuga Neji_ –masculló Neji entre dientes sin atreverse a decir más nada.

Minori se sonrió y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. De vez en cuando, Neji desviaba su mirada para observar aunque fuese un segundo a la mujer, ya que aunque intentase reprimirlo, su presencia le ponía nervioso.

_-Te gusto, ¿no es así Hyuga? Me place infinitamente pensar que soy objeto de tus deseos_ –soltó sin resentimientos la joven mirándolo desde su posición.

Neji abrió los ojos tan grandes eran. Sintió como se aceleraba el paso de la sangre por todo su cuerpo. Por segundos había olvidado lo que ella podía hacer: leer sus perversos pensamientos.

La miró directamente a los ojos y vio con asombro como aquellos labios femeninos de contornos suaves dibujaron palabras que no pronunciaron.

Cerró los ojos. Aquella mujer era un peligro. Le perturbaba. Y fue entonces que creyó escuchar las palabras salidas de sus labios

_-Tú también me gustas, Neji._

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella ya no estaba.

-¡_Pero qué demonios!_ –gritó mientras retiraba la banda de su frente para limpiar el sudor que la empapaba.

Estaba mal. Muy mal. Los pensamientos hacia ella le subyugaban de manera tan apremiante que no quedaba sitio entre sus células cerebrales para pensar en alguna forma de escapar.

Cuando terminó con el almuerzo, Neji optó por relajarse también y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos. Si continuaba en esa posición de seguro dormiría. Al final, el sueño le venció por completo.

*.*.*.*

Una semana de martirio había pasado de igual forma. En las noches se levantaba sintiendo la tibieza de unos labios en su boca, en sus sienes, en su cuello, en su pecho, para luego quedarse con la sensación vacía que le recordaba el olor de aquella mujer. Su ropa olía a ella y en su boca dejaba el frescor de su aliento. Otras tantas, sentía aquellas manos tibias recorrer su cuerpo, deseoso de ellas, pero por mucho que quisiese nunca podía abrir los ojos. Algo se lo impedía, quizás miedo, quizás ella.

La novena noche no pudo dormir. El apacible silencio que embargaba el lugar le incitaba a mantenerse despierto. Algo pasaba, lo presentía. La sintió llegar, como cada noche y cerró los ojos para aparentar que dormía.

La sintió sobre él y la calidez de su aliento acercarse a él. No lo pudo evitar y se arrojó hacia aquella boca y le atrapó el labio inferior con los suyos. Minori colocó las manos en su mentón para obligarlo a parar. Acarició el rostro masculino casi tallado del joven Hyuga, siguió el contorno de su cuello, sus brazos, sus manos, dejando en la izquierda la llave que le proporcionaba la libertad.

-_Vete_ –le oyó susurrar mientras volvía a sentir los párpados pesados. Lucho como pudo con ellos. Su mente trabajaba a mil por horas y no se cansaba de cuestionarse por qué le estaba ayudando a huir.

Aquello era una fantasía más de su mente. Probablemente estaba dormido y soñaba. Necesitaba obtener control para suprimir la incredulidad. De repente sintió aflojar la presión sobre sus párpados. Abrió los ojos y la miró apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Ella le observaba suplicante, poniendo aún más confuso el estado del shinobi.

_-Vete, por favor. Orochimaru ya viene._

Entonces no era un sueño. El Hyuga se levantó del catre y corrió por donde la mujer le indicó. Emprendía la huída de cinco días hacia su aldea. A veces volteaba para poder tallar su rostro en la memoria y se encontraba con aquella expresión perezosa contrastando con una triste sonrisa que emitía un mudo "hasta siempre".

Ya lejos del lugar se detuvo para respirar un momento sobre una piedra plana que le invitó a descansar. Miró hacia atrás. Nada. Toda esta situación era bastante irónica y le irritaba de sobremanera. Algo en él le impedía seguir. Volteó atrás una vez más. Nada.

Ella le había dejado escapar y volvió a cuestionar sus porqués Orochimaru era un tipo despiadado y sin escrúpulos que no dudaría en matarle si se enterara. . Talvez si aquellos hombres no abrían la boca, Orochimaru no se enteraría. Pero, talvez no. Quizás así, algún día, la podría volver a ver.

¡Maldición! Y así se sentía culpable, cuando ella era la única criminal por su memorable trabajo de seducción.

*.*.*

Tres años habían pasado de la muerte de Orochimaru sama. Jamás llegó a saber sobre el Hyuga preso. Jamás visitó aquel recinto. Minori recibió la noticia de que Uchiha Sasuke le había asesinado.

De vez en cuando, por su mente se paseaban las escenas en las que tuvo tan de cerca a aquel hermoso ejemplar shinobi que conoció como Hyuga Neji. Era ese el hombre que su sentido insistía en recordar. Hay que tener cuidado con las raíces cuando se corta un árbol. Un disturbio en toda su paz. Desearlo dolía. ¡Por Kami, si era sólo un muchacho creyéndose hombre! No quería soltar su imagen de la memoria, el solo hecho le producía un dolor insoportable.

Él la miró varias veces al irse. Al menos así lo creía ella. Una noche cualquiera, donde el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, se sintió más sola que nunca y lo recordó como cada cierto tiempo lo hacía. Entonces se sumergía en aquel mar de sus ojos perlas. Recordaba las veces que ultrajaba aquel cuerpo en las noches o robaba un beso de sus labios finos.

Las noches de otoño eran sus preferidas. Un manto negro con pequeños puntos plateados se reflejaba en sus ojos a través de la ventana. Una sombra negra aparece en la esquina de la ventana, la abre y entra sin permiso. El recuerdo de aquel joven se apodera maquiavélicamente de su cabeza. ¿Era él?

De alguna forma, todo se vuelve claro, sin poder desviar su mirada de aquellos ojos casi transparente que parecían iluminar la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga? Aún soy tu enemiga_ –dijo pausadamente recordándole que aún servía al lado contrario, con la mirada carcomiendo la boca del hombre.

Neji se detuvo justo en frente de ella. Ella pudo ver su rostro relajado y gélido, sus ojos inmensos, la boca semi abierta en una imitación de sonrisa. Imponente y tan seguro de si mismo, ella indefensa ante él y su recuerdo.

Se acercó a él para tocarle, pero Neji se lo impidió apartando sus manos y llevándola hasta su espalda sujetándola en una atadura que a ella le pareció muy sensual. Minori elevó la boca abierta hacia él invitándolo y él respondió al llamado.

Minori sonrió contra su boca, mientras mordía el labio inferior del shinobi denotando cierto toque salvaje de deseo. Su reacción fue inmediata. De la boca masculina se escapó un gemido casi imperceptible. Ella deshizo el amarre y con las manos lo guió hasta su cama recostándolo sobre ella.

Neji era un hombre hermoso en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Endiabladamente sensual cuando el deseo le suavizaba el rostro.

El shinobi de la hoja sentía como le martilleaban las sienes y el corazón parecía salirse de su boca. Miedo y excitación. Teniéndola a ella encima despojándose con delicadeza de su yukata, ignoró por completo sus temores y dejó que sus dedos trazaran delicados círculos alrededor de sus pechos. Minori no pudo evitar jadear al sentir una energía líquida y cálida en su interior.

Ella tomó una de las manos que le acariciaban y las llevó a su boca, succionando los dedos. El movimiento involuntario de las caderas de Neji contra su pelvis le exigía.

_-Esta noche, Hyuga Neji, conocerás el éxtasis y te perderás en el delirio de tenerme. _

La lengua rosada le perfiló los labios al joven y no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Los besos le ahogaban en un mar de saliva tibia, las manos descansaban sobre las caderas femeninas ajenas a la piel que las reclamaba como suya.

_-Tócame y apréndete mi piel de memoria_

Y esas mismas manos, le surcaron cada uno de los centímetros de su piel, apremiándola con urgencia. La buscaban y al recorrerla pudo percibir como palpitaba el corazón a través de los poros.

Ella curvó los labios en una incontenible sonrisa. Decidió explorar también aquel perfecto cuerpo, ahora amplio, que estaba bajo ella. Sus manos vagaron con rumbo sur y tocó su sexo ardiente, prominente, deseoso.

Toda la extensión de la piel del shinobi se erizó hasta el límite, sintiendo la humedad de una boca cubrir su miembro. Los jadeos involuntarios no se hicieron esperar. Minori sintió como una mano le tomaba del pelo y elevaba su cabeza.

–_Detente_ –ordenó seguro de que si continuaba el ritmo de seguro le llevaría al extremo en cualquier momento.

Ella acató la orden con dejadez, pero no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer que obedecer. Esa voz profunda la intimidaba, obligándola a cumplir sus mandatos_._ Neji estiró su mano por la espalda para invitarla a subir. Cuando estuvo cerca de su boca e intentó besarlo, sintió como el ninja cambiaba los papeles y se ponía sobre ella.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ –le pidió con la misma brusquedad insolente que le hacía temblar las piernas, mientras sus dedos tocaban tortuosamente entre sus piernas.

El placer no la dejaba articular palabra y negó colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. Una invitación débil, pero certera.

El Hyuga captó en el acto. Su lengua se dedicó a ella, a recorrerla en círculos, hasta quedarse tiesa y en movimiento entre sus piernas. Bebió de ella y como si de ella emanara agua salada, sintió más sed.

_-Onegai_ …- pidió ella suplicante segura de que se volvería loca.

Él obedeció serpenteando hasta encontrar su entrada y deslizarse con suavidad a través de la humedad, mientras ella dejó escapar un grito y se abandonó al placer. Penetrarla fue un alivio. La miró desde su trono, con aquellos ojos perlas que la sometían haciéndole perder la compostura.

Sus cuerpos se ajustaban en un ritmo único, un ritmo que solo podía deparar un inolvidable orgasmo. La luna, desde la ventana, bañaba caprichosamente la espalda blanca del Hyuga y, en la oscuridad de esa noche, transformaba las contorsiones de ese agitado cuerpo en un mágico juego de sombras.

Sintieron que el momento se les acercaba. Sus manos apretaban la piel del otro, los cuerpos se tensaron, el placer curva los cuerpos, la respiración se les acelera. Un orgasmo simultaneo que los hacia uno solo en un solo grito de placer. Minori le aprieta con las piernas tratando de alargar el placer que le condena mientras siente la descarga húmeda resbalarle desde sus entrañas que gritaban sin control ininteligibles bramidos.

Cuando sus cuerpos quedaron exhaustos y tendidos sobre la cama, Minori miró al techo mientras le veía colocarse la ropa nuevamente.

Neji la miró desde la ventana dispuesto a salir del lugar y le contestó - _Sabías que vendría, ¿verdad? _

_-Minutos antes de que llegaras sentí un morbo y un nerviosismo tremendo__. El mismo que sentía cuando te besaba mientras dormías, Hyuga._

Él enmudeció por unos instantes, pero cuando Minori adivinó sus intenciones, puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-_Shsss. No tienes que decirme nada. Sabía que el día que volvieras, te perdería. Está todo bien, son las reglas del juego. _

Neji caminó erguido los siete pasos que separaban la cama del ventanal.

Lo vio detenerse un segundo antes de salir por la ventana con el adiós definitivo en el movimiento de su cabeza y una media sonrisa de los labios que deseaba. Luego el sonido seco de su cuerpo saltando hasta la rama más cercana. Un nuevo salto, dos, tres…sonido doloroso y fuerte de un adiós que la dejaba sola otra vez.

_-También estoy segura de que volverás…_

* * *

_Debo darle las gracias a todas las hermosas personas que me enviaron mensajes de aliento durante el tiempo que pasé en el hospital y en recuperación en casita. Fueron muchas llamadas, muchos text msg, muchos emails, muchos...gracias por tanto afecto._

_¡Besos!_


	9. A pesar del Tiempo, Kankuro

_**En un principio, lo entendí muy sutil como para pertenecer a Perverso, sin embargo, el producto final me gustó. Con mucho cariño, para la Presidente del Fan Club Shikatema.**_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños, Nara Chan...**_

_

* * *

__-Han pasado seis años_ –dijo dejando descansar a Karasu desde su espalda hasta el piso.

El shinobi estaba muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

–_Sí, seis años desde que me echaste al olvido, Kankuro_ –farfullo entre dientes mientras mantengo la mirada fija en el árido cielo.

Le miro fijo y directamente, mientras mis labios se curvan mostrando una sonrisa cargada de ironía y resentimiento. El marionetista de Suna me mira fijamente.

Yo ya sé lo que piensa.

Al fin cede y se da la vuelta.

Entra al bar dejando frente a mí a su marioneta. Se acerca con dos vasos conteniendo Nihonshu bien frío.

¡Que ricura! ¡Cómo me conoce!

Extiende uno de ellos hacia mí mientras clava sus pupilas oscuras en las mías.

Tomé el contenido delicioso de mi bebida, de un solo golpe y sin pensarlo. El alcohol agudiza mis sentidos y rememoro en silencio la última vez que me hizo suya, hace ya seis años.

-_Hanako, si pudiera llevar el tiempo atrás, te aseguro que…-_me dice con cierta ternura tratando de acercarse a mí.

_-¡Cállate, Kankuro!_ –respondo taladrándole con la mirada, obligándolo a detenerse _- no necesito una explicación, ya está superado, yo tengo mi vida y tú no entras en ella._

Su mirada no se interrumpe por mi enfurecida reacción, por el contrario se suaviza aún más.

Serena y transparente, su mirada me cautiva. La esquivo. Ahora soy yo quien camina hacia la barra y trae dos nuevos tragos. Le devuelvo el favor.

_-Oye..Kankuro, hay circunstancias en la vida que nadie puede controlar. El destino es quien nos guía y manipula, al igual que tú lo haces con tus marionetas_ –digo acercando la bebida desde atrás, dejando que se escurriera una gota fría y cayera sobre su hombro.

-_De la misma manera en que quise hacerlo yo contigo, Hanako…-_expresa con la voz cargada de culpa- _¡Fuiste lo suficientemente madura para no doblegarte!_ –contesta sorbiendo un trago.

_-No, Kankuro, tuve miedo del poder que ejercías sobre mí eso fue todo_ –concluí colocando el vaso ya vacío en mi cuello.

Hacía tanto calor…

Kankuro guardó silencio. Yo también. ¿A qué venía esa conversación inconclusa seis años más tarde?

Enfurecida conmigo, con él y el puto destino, tomé mis cosas y me levanté. No tuve el valor para verle a la cara luego de haberme declarado débil aquella vez.

Caminé despacio hacia la salida, sintiéndome estúpida por ser la única protectora de mi inconfesable secreto. Aún hoy, y después de tanto tiempo, me tenía atada a él.

_-Desearía que no fueras tan bella, ni que me provocaras de esta manera_ –le escuché decir tras de mi. Bien, se estaba dando por vencido ante mi no tan inminente salida.

Me sentí, como decirlo…completa. Sí, suelo sentirme plena cuando consigo lo que me propongo y, a estas alturas, tenerle era mi único anhelo. .

No era lo correcto, Kankuro pertenecía a otra mujer, pero eso a mí no me importaba.

Y el deseo traspasa todas las barreras incluso la de nuestros seis años y su compromiso legal… No puedo evitarlo... le deseo

_-¿Quieres acompañarme a mi apartamento?_ –solté de improviso como si en realidad no me importara.

_-Hanako…_

_-No seas infantil, Kankuro…sé que lo deseas tanto o más que yo._

Caminamos juntos y en silencio. Lo conduje hasta mi puerta. Intento introducir la llave en la cerradura y lo siento detenerse justo detrás de mí, tomarme de la cintura y esconder su nariz en mi nuca. Me respira profundamente una y otra vez.

_-Hanako_…-musita y yo me derrito.

Las piernas me tiemblan, percibo como su suspiro me eriza la piel. Conduce sus manos hasta las mías y toma la llave. Con precisión la introduce en la aldabilla, la gira, ella cede. Desde ese preciso instante, el deseo de ser recorrida por aquellas manos me atormentaba. No tarda un segundo en complacerme y me arropa con ellas.

Su excitación me provoca.

_-Entra…por favor…_

Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. Siento renacer en mí ese sentimiento tan parecido a la locura. En segundos siento que mis ropas me ahogan. Él parece estar atormentado por el mismo martirio.

Al fin, desnudos, vuelvo a sentir sus manos de las cuales nacían sensaciones que no pude preveer. El contacto de su cuerpo sobre el mío alimenta mis ganas. La lascivia me controla. Mis instintos animales se desatan y se apodera de mi el indomable deseo de recorrer su cuerpo con las mías, pero su boca me esclaviza y yo me sumo quieta y jadeante ante el látigo dulce y frío de su lengua y el martirio de sus dientes.

Me chupa, me besa, me muerde, me hace daño. Me da igual. Llenos de apetito urgente nos comemos con las bocas.

Me resulta curioso comprobar cómo me domina su sexo. Me penetra con suavidad y yo me dejo.

El placer nos gobierna. Nuestros cuerpos, abnegadas víctimas de la lujuria, danzan uno contra el otro, vibrando, fundidos, conscientes de que caerán al abismo del placer.

Cierro los ojos. Escucho tus gemidos, mis jadeos…mis caderas se exaltan armonizando con las suyas, reclamando el orgasmo, a puros golpes de deseo.

No recuerdo cuantas veces alcance el climax, pero si la intensidad con que me azotó cada vez. Tarde me dí cuenta que nunca necesité pretensiones vacías, ni promesas, ni esfuerzos de su parte. Yo sólo lo necesitaba a él. Así es, aunque duela.

-_Feliz cumpleaños, Hanako…-_ jadeó al final de la noche en mi oído.

Agotada de sudores fríos, de fluidos calientes en mi cuerpo, le sonrío. Fui feliz. No lo había olvidado. Nos besamos mil veces. Él aún dentro de mí y yo prisionera de él.

Si, al paraíso es posible llegar en una noche.

* * *

***Hanako* Nara chan**

**_Aún tengo pendientes de Perverso. Mil perdones en las demoras, pero esta locura de tener dos trabajos, estando en recuperación, me está matando._**

**_Les amo. No me olviden._**


End file.
